


The Child

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Parents, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Finn, BAMF Stiles, Baby Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Isaac Lahey, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Parent Derek Hale, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mama Stiles, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Run, Murder, Pack Baby Isaac Lahey, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Parent Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Slow Burn, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Kate Argent tricked Derek when he was 16 in order to get close to his family. She killed his family by setting the house on fire.Years later, Kate has trapped the Hale pack and she wants to tell Derek about one very important thing.She was pregnant at the time of the murders.What happened to the child? Is it safe? Is it dead?Warnings - Malia, Cora, Kira doesn’t exist, Lydia is not a banshee and Isaac wants to be little. Also the pack calls Stiles Mama, there is smut, angst, fluff and murder :3And some of the timelines are mixed or changed so read it as an AU. Thanx :3
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 127
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter One - The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I am back! Please Enjoy :3

Derek knew who was behind this the second he woke from his forced unconsciousness. The familiar scent that haunted him for years lingered in the air like mold in damp corners of a rundown house. The cold floor beneath him was unfamiliar and the plain stone walls that surrounded him were as well. It wasn’t until his eyes truly focused when he saw the bars that caged him. Vertical steel trapping him in. And circled around the outside of the cage was a very thick drizzle of mountain ash. The Alpha felt suffocated. 

A groan drew him out of his haze and he looked to find most of his pack in similar stages of alertness. Scott was rubbing his forehead, seemingly trying to make his head less heavy. Boyd and Erica were helping each other to sit upright. Jackson was still slightly out of it, blinking slowly as he lied on his back, chin up to the ceiling. And lastly, Stiles was comforting a startled Isaac as they looked around with concerned eyes. 

Seeing the Alpha rising to his feet, Stiles sighed in relief. 

“Derek? Do you know where we are?” He asked, rubbing the comforting figure of eights onto Isaac’s back. 

“No.” The Alpha growled, “But I know  _ who  _ brought us here.” 

Scott frowned, “Who?” 

“Kate.” 

“Kate?” Stiles said the name as if it disgusted him, “The same Kate that manipulated you and murdered your family and has been on the run ever since? That Kate?” 

Derek nodded, going towards the bars to rest his head against them, his clawed hands gripping them with everything he had, hoping they would bend under his strength. They didn’t. 

“How do we get out of here?” Isaac said in a small voice, eyes wide. The enclosed space making his heart rate go up, running a mile like a scared rabbit. 

Stiles went to him and knelt down to bring the wolf to his chest, “We’ll figure something out, puppy. Okay?” 

Jackson groaned as he sat up, “We better figure it out soon before Isaac freaks out on us. Wouldn’t wanna deal with him spazzing out.” 

“Enough!” Derek roared at him, pacing up and down the small space they had. 

Then a voice. 

“Well, well. You’re up.” 

Kate. 

She came in through two steel doors. Her steps were confident as one long leg went in front of the other. Behind her were two others, both in some sort of laboratory wear - white coats and face mask. 

The Alpha growled as she got closer to his pack, crouching low and threatening. 

“Now, there’s no need for that. I just want a chat.” 

“That’s what phones are for.” Stiles sassed, folding his arms with a sneer on his face. 

Kate just laughed at that and went as close to the cage as she could, eyes on Derek. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Derek?” 

Derek’s chest was rising and falling so fast that his nostrils flared with the air that was pushed from his lungs. “What do you want, Kate?” 

“You see, I’ve been working on something wonderful - something life changing. And… I needed some more lab rats.” Gesturing to the pack with her slender fingers. 

“And that’s why we’re here? To be test subjects?” Stiles scoffed, standing in front of Isaac and next to Derek, “No way in hell, little miss psycho.” 

“You seem to think you have a choice.” Was Kate’s response. Her gaze goes back to Derek once she’s done glaring at Stiles. “There’s a special reason why you’re here, Derek.” 

Erica huffed, “You brought us here to skip down memory lane?” 

“Kind of. I want Derek to finally know.” 

“Know  _ what _ ?!” The Alpha werewolf growled, letting his teeth grow to a sharp point. 

The hunter smiled suggestively at him, biting her lower lip - it made Derek cringe and Stiles to look down. 

“Do you remember our…  _ alone time _ ?” She asked, “In the woodlands, next to the river?”

Derek stayed silent, anger radiating off of him. 

“It was the weekend before the fire.” She continued, “You said it was your first time.” 

Everyone in the cage refused to give her the gratification of replying to that. The Bata’s kept their heads down while Stiles had a look of heartbreak as he looked at Derek. 

“We created something that night Derek. Something new…” Kate then went into the back pocket of her jeans and took out a picture and threw it into the cage. It fell to the floor, face up. Black and white. 

A sonogram. 

“A life.” 

Derek flinched, looking down at the picture, reading Kate’s name at the top and the date it was taken. His hands shook and his breath became sharp and quick. 

“You’re lying!” He shouted, tears gathering in his vision. Stiles put his hands over his mouth, then went to Isaac as the pup flinched at the tone of his Alpha. Stiles kept his eyes on Derek, his own tears filling his eyes. 

“YOU’RE LYING!!” Derek shouted again but with more disbelief then anything - which only made Kate laugh. 

Everyone watched as the woman on the other side of the bars lifted her shirt to reveal her belly. They were covered in stretch marks - purple and red lines permanently drawn into her flesh like tattoos. But that wasn’t the most noticeable thing. No. There, carved into her stomach, was a large scar. Hip to hip indentation. 

“He was big. 9’2 Ib. Had to have an emergency C-section at 36 weeks.” She informed everyone, “He was beautiful. And, boy, did he have a pair of lungs on him.” 

Derek trembled, falling sideways to lean against the bars, knees suddenly weak. 

“Where is he?” The Alpha asked after a while. 

Kate laughed again, shaking her head while putting her shirt down. One of the nurse’s beside her frowned and shuffled on her feet, seemingly uncomfortable. 

When he didn’t get an answer, Derek snatched the sonogram from off the floor and waved it at her, “Where is he?! WHERE’S MY PUP?!” 

“I loved him.” She said, eyes wondering off as if replaying a memory in her head, “I truly did love him. But when he opened his eyes… I knew he wasn’t my son. He was an abomination, a wolf. Just like you.” She straightened her back informatively, “And I am a hunter. I get rid of the threat.” 

One single tear fell from one of Derek’s eyes, it flew down his stubbled cheek. “No.” 

“I took a knife-” 

“No!” 

“- and ridded one more monster from this world.” 

“NO!” Derek slammed himself against the bars, tears falling, his face morphed to his Bata form. His claws dug in the metal - this time denting the steel. He roared in agony of his lost pup and carried on slamming all his weight against the cage, trying desperately to get out and attack the woman who killed his child. The child he never got to meet. Never got to hold. 

The Bata’s were shredding over their own tears, grieving with their Alpha. Stiles cried silently as Isaac sniffled against his chest. The sadness stunk the room. 

“You took everything from me!” Derek cried out, “My mother, my father, sisters, a baby brother! A pregnant aunt and two cousins…. And now… you’ve taken my pup as well.” 

When he started, he was shouting - screaming - but by the end he was whispering. The strength draining from the Alpha. He sunk to the floor, clutching the sonogram in one of his clawed fists. 

“I always win, Derek.” Was Kate’s reply. Then she left with the two nurses behind her. Only one looking back onto the pack with sympathy in her eyes. 

It was silent for a moment.

Then… Derek let out the most harrowing howl anyone had ever heard. 

It was the sound of grief. Of anger. Of sadness. Of loss of hope. 

After the howl was done, Derek just cried. He didn’t care that the other’s could see. His Alpha wolf howled in grief and the only way he could express the emotions he was feeling was by crying. 

Stiles got up from his place beside Isaac and went to Derek. He put a hand on his shoulder but Derek seemed to not notice - or not care. 

Stiles then wrapped his arms around the Alpha and pulled his head into his neck so that Derek could surround himself with his scent. It didn’t help. The Alpha werewolf just clung to Stiles as he broke down. The younger man petted Derek’s hair, all the while crying himself as the sounds Derek was making made everything seem so hopeless. So empty. 

The Alpha had lost his pup. 

A Pup he never even knew he had and Stiles had no idea what Derek was feeling - but by the looks of it… it was as if Derek had been skinned alive and thrown into a bucket of lemon and salt water. 

The screams, howls and shouts mimicked nothing but absolute agony. 


	2. Chapter Two - The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out the truth about the pup Kate said she had killed.

Derek was asleep on Stiles’ lap. 

The entire cage was silent as a cloud of grief sheltered the pack. 

Isaac shuffled towards Stiles and his Alpha. Stiles welcomed him, letting him put his own head onto his shoulder. The teen werewolf looked at the sonogram that was still in Derek’s fist and whimpered quietly. Stiles rubbed his arm with one hand as the other was soothing Derek’s hair as he slept. 

Scott, Erica, Boyd and Jackson were on the other side of the cage, watching their Alpha with red post-crying faces. Through the bond, they could feel Derek’s emotions and that hurt them more than Kate’s words. The utter destruction their Alpha had felt… it made them wonder if Derek would ever be the same.

“We need to get out of here.” Scott blurted out, looking around. 

“Let’s let Derek rest for a bit more.” Stiles said, using his fingertips to trace comforting patterns into Derek’s skin. 

“He can grieve all he wants once we’re out of here. I need to make sure Allison’s okay.” 

Erica smacked Scott in the back of his head, the sound echoing off the stone walls of their prison. 

“Don’t be a heartless prick.” She growled, “You felt his pain too.” 

“Yeah but you heard Kate. Listen, we-” 

“No. You listen to me, Scott,” Stiles interrupted firmly, “our Alpha needs us right now and he needs rest, not your idiotic, selfish, pitiful voice disturbing him. So shut the fuck up and let Derek sleep. We’ll deal with everything else once he’s awake.” 

Scott shrank back into the corner with a frown, pouting like a told off toddler. 

Isaac sniffled again, “Stiles?” 

“Yes, puppy?” 

“Do you think Derek will be okay?” 

Stiles didn’t respond right away. Instead he sighed and thought about the Alpha in his lap. He had been through so much shit and the universe seemed to keep giving him more, never allowing him to have a break. Stiles loved him. There’s no denying it. Stiles had loved the brooding wolf ever since he was sixteen. At first thinking it was just a harmless crush that would go away with time - but here he was, three years later with the same cheesy feelings that either kept him up at night because of how cringey he was or that he couldn’t keep his hand from out of his pants when thinking about the werewolf. 

No matter what though, Derek seemed to push through. He fought for what he believed in. He fought for the pack and the safety of the people around him. 

It made him think back to when Isaac was struggling a few months back. Isaac moved in with Derek officially after his father was arrested. For nights, Isaac got intense nightmares, waking up shaking, screaming and half shifted. Derek helped him through it all with kind words, advice and comforting hugs. There were times when Isaac snuck into the Alpha’s bed after very bad nights. Derek knew the second Isaac was awake so he expected the company. The scent of his Alpha made Isaac feel safe and protected and it always sends him into peaceful slumber. 

Once, Stiles went into the newly built Hale house to find Derek on the couch was an asleep Isaac laying on his chest - The cat in the hat playing on the Tv and a blanket thrown over the younger wolf’s legs. 

_ “What is going on here?” _ Stiles asked, a smirk on his lips. 

Derek just shrugged and said,  _ “Bad day.”  _

And that became the norm, Isaac seeking physical comfort from his Alpha - whether it was a pat on the head, a hug or a movie night cuddle. It helped with the nightmares and flashbacks. Now nightmares were a rare thing and Stiles could see how much Isaac was improving. Not only with personal life, but with school life as well. 

More than once did Stiles catch the Alpha helping Isaac with his homework or upcoming projects. Hell! The Alpha once went to Isaac ’s parent-teacher meeting. 

_ ‘He would've made a great dad.’  _ Stiles thought sadly before turning back to Isaac and took in a deep breath. 

“Not at this moment, puppy. But we’ll help him through it until he’s okay again, right?” 

Isaac nodded, determined, his eyes drooping. 

“Get some sleep, puppy.” As Isaac did, Stiles looked at the Bata’s and tightly smiled, “You guys should get some sleep too.” 

“You expect us to sleep here? Really?” Jackson grumbled. 

“Unless you want to hang upside down on the ceiling like a fucking bat then yes.” Stiles huffed. 

“Now hang on-” But Jackson was cut off by the steel doors opening and someone walking in. Derek was immediately up, crouched down, fangs and teeth out with tears still down his face and the sonogram in his grasp. 

As the intruder got closer, they could make out the figure. 

It was the female nurse that came in with Kate earlier. 

“What do you want?” Erica growled. 

The nurse held up a key. 

“My name is Dr Winnie Saunders.” She said, “And I’m here to get you out of here.” 

“Why?” Derek demanded, voice rough from his howls of anguish. 

“Because,” Winnie’s bright green eyes shined with tears, “Your son is alive… and I know where he is.” 

Derek growled deep within his chest, “Liar.” 

“N-No! I’m not!” Winnie shook as she undid the cage’s lock and kicked a line into the mountain ash. “We are in a very secret laboratory building. This place is for the scientific experimentation and analysation on supernatural creatures. It holds mainly dead or majorly sick supernatural beings for us to dissect and build our knowledge on you people.” 

“Why are we here?” Stiles asked, the pack now out of the cage and facing Winnie. 

“Kate runs this facility.” She said, “It was her idea. To gain more information on extraordinaries.” 

“Y-You said my son is alive?” Derek’s voice was tight but everyone could hear the hope that was layered beneath it. 

Winnie nodded, then took out a folder that was tucked into her lab coat. She gave it to Derek. 

He opened it. The inside cover had a pocket with documents tucked inside. A birth certificate, blood test results and MRI scan pictures. On the other side was a sheet. 

_ ‘No. 20234 _

_ Male  _

_ Lycanthrope _

_ DOB Oct 23rd 2007  _

_ Age 5  _

_ Mother - Kate. M. Argent  _

_ Father - Derek. D. Hale’  _

Was at the top left. 

Underneath was the medical history. Lists of injections, MRI’s, Operations, experimentations, blood taken and more. 

But that wasn’t what Derek was fixated on. 

Instead his eyes were on the photograph paperclipped to the right hand corner. There in the photo was a boy - who Stiles could only describe as a little Derek. 

The same black hair, hazel eyes, strong cheekbones - even the same messy bushy eyebrows. When Stiles looked at the picture, he couldn’t see a slither of Kate in the boy. Not even a glimpse. No. It was all Derek. 

Derek’s wolf yipped and howled and paced. The only thing on his mind was  _ pup pup pup find pup find pup protect pup. _ And it was getting stronger. 

He looked at Winnie. 

“Why is he here?” 

“As soon as Kate had 20234, she has been looking for a cure.” 

“A cure?” Erica frowned, “A cure for what?” 

Winnie swallowed, “Lycanthropy.” 

Derek felt like he was going to pass out - or punch a wall - or both. Stiles reached out and grasped onto the Alpha’s arm and Derek seemed to relax under the touch. 

“20234 has been here all his life going under experiments to cure him. None have worked so far.” The nurse told them, “And he’s still here.” 

As she went to the door, Derek stopped her, forcing her to look at him. 

“Why are you helping me?” 

“I’m not doing this to help you!” She wiggled out of his grip and pushed up her glasses that were slipping from her nose, “I’m doing this for the kid! He’s traumatized and alone. His mother is torturing him and he needs someone to love him. He needs a family. He needs… a father.” 

Derek backed off the woman and looked at Stiles, who nodded. 

“Winnie,” The Alpha looked back at the woman, “Please take me to him. Take me to my pup.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	3. Chapter Three - The Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds what he's looking for but he has to fight to keep it...

Winnie took the pack through many white hallways, careful around corners and asking the wolves for help. She didn’t have super senses, so the pack would use their ears and eyes to keep themselves from being discovered. 

Stiles and Isaac were with Derek and Winnie at the front. Isaac clutching Stiles’ arm as the lights flickered above them and Stiles holding onto the back of Derek’s sweat stained shirt. It was as if he was making sure the Alpha didn’t go running off somewhere without him. 

They made it to a clearing with a steel bolted locked door. Winnie took out her keycard and was about to swipe it across the access box when an alarm rang through the halls. The lights became a red glow and it made the wolves shift and ready themselves for a potential threat. 

“Derek?” Stiles voiced over the noise and the Alpha looked at Winnie, asking what was happening. 

“Kate must know your pack is out. They’ll be here any moment.” The nurse said and quickly opened the bolted door. She turned to Derek and gave him her keycard, “There’s a secret emergency door inside, next to the monitor. Go through there and it will lead you to the first floor. When there go to the back exit with your kid.” 

“What about you?” Isaac asked, voice rough with emotion. 

“I’ll emergency lock the door behind you. It will solidify the lock for twenty four hours. We use that when we think the test subjects are feral.” She went to the side, “Go! Go before they get here!” 

The pack went into the room and the door slammed shut behind them. 

The first thing that hit Derek was the smell. 

The smell of fear, sadness, pain, anger and… home. 

His pup. 

The room itself was a small cage of steel bars and different machines with wires spread from them like tentacles. And they all connected to one thing. 

A child. 

The same child from the photograph in the file. 

Everyone held their breath when Derek stepped closer. The pup blinked up at the Alpha. Hazel eyes meeting Hazel eyes. 

The child was crying and his dark hair was flattened by a EEG cap. But as he saw the Alpha he sniffed the air then smiled. He lifted his little malnourished arms up at Derek and the older wolf reached for him, kneeling down to be eye level. 

The pup placed his hands on Derek’s face, feeling the stubbled cheek and giggled when the roughness tickled. Slowly, Derek started removing all the wires from the pup and once the pup was freed, Derek lifted him into his arms and hugged him, nose buried in the child’s shoulder. The smell was overwhelming. His wolf was howling with delight and amazement. 

The kid seemed to do the same, nuzzling the Alpha’s neck, making little noises from the back of his throat. 

A banging on the door made everyone sink back into reality. 

Derek threw the keycard to Boyd and the wolf was quick to get the second door opened. 

Everyone went in and Boyd closed it from behind them, putting them into darkness. 

“I can’t see.” Stiles said. 

“Hold onto me.” Derek responded and felt Stiles’ hard grip his forearm. The pup whimpered in his neck as they walked down the unknown hallway. 

“It’s okay, pup.” Derek whispered to his kid, holding him tighter, “We’ll get you out of here.” 

The child made another little noise before hiding his face in the Alpha’s chest. 

As they went further into the corridor, Stiles drifted closer into Derek’s warmth, his skin prickling with goosebumps. 

“Isaac?” The human of the group voiced, “You there, puppy?” 

“I’m here.” The familiar voice called out from behind him and Stiles was quick to feel fingers gripping the hem of his shirt. 

“We’re here too, y’know.” Scott said in a huff. 

That made Stiles roll his eyes, “We all know that, Mr heavy feet. Y’know for a wolf, you’re not very stealthy.” 

They stopped their chatter when they came to a doorway. The outside light came in through the gap. Derek peeked through, finding a staff room with couches, a kitchen and TV. Three nurses were lounging on the sofa, flicking through the channels. 

Derek turned to Stiles and lifted the pup towards him, “Take the pup, Stiles, and keycard and run to the exit with Isaac and Erica. Me, Boyd, Jackson and Scott will deal with the nurses.” 

“You’re going to kill them?” It wasn’t really a question, Stiles knew the answer. 

“Yes.” The Alpha said, “They have guns and one shot will make fifty more of them come in. We need to do this quickly. Just go, Stiles, and don’t look back.” 

Stiles nodded, taking the pup. The child sniffed the new person and made a small hum, nuzzling the neck. 

“On my count.” Derek announced. And everyone got ready. “3...2...1… now!” 

Derek ripped open the door and roared. The nurses jumped to their feet and hurried to collect their guns but was too late. Derek clawed one. Boyd another. And Scott held the last one down as Jackson finished them off. 

Stiles, Isaac and Erica were out the door before the first nurse was dead and they ran to the closest vehicle. Erica smashed the window to open the doors and Isaac helped Stiles and the pup in the back while Erica was busy hotwiring the car, using her claws to cut the wires that were under the steering wheel. The pup whimpered when the car roared to life. 

“Shh.” Stiles comforted the child, rubbing his back and hair to help calm him, “Derek will be here soon. You’re okay. You’re okay.” 

The four werewolves came running outside at that moment and Erica honked the horn to get their attention. They jumped in with Derek in the back, Jackson and Scott in the boot and Boyd in the front. 

Erica sped away. 

As soon as Derek was in the car, the pup lifted his hands out for the Alpha. Derek smiled and picked his kid up and into his lap, hugging him close, nuzzling him. 

Stiles was beside the pair and he leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder to look at the pup. The child smiled at the human and patted his cheek. 

Stiles grinned, “Y’know, Derek, he looks just like you.” 

“He does?” 

“Yeah. The same hair, eyes. He even has your angry eyebrows!” 

Isaac chuckled at that, agreeing with the statement. 

And when the pup and Derek frowned at the same exact time, Stiles and Isaac burst out laughing. 

Jackson and Scott poked their heads out from the back and asked when they could get out. 

“Not yet.” Derek answered, “We have to dump the car. There may be a way to track this thing. Better go on foot when we get closer to the house.” 

“Won’t Kate know where you are anyways? I mean, she knows you’re still in town.” Jackson said. 

“She caught us when we were snooping around the area of the laboratory.” The Alpha told them, “She doesn’t know that we’ve rebuilt the Hale house. She’ll figure it out but I’d feel better getting rid of this car. When we get home, we’ll have shifts of patrolling the territory.” 

The Batas nodded, accepting the order. 

The pack abandoned the car in the middle of nowhere and settled on foot. 

They walked into town and as they entered the Hale territory, the pup had fallen asleep on his father’s shoulder. 

The pack went straight to their rooms to sleep as soon as they stepped into their home. Eric and Boyd in one room. Scott in another. Jackson in another. Isaac bravely went to his room - which was next to Derek’s. Not without a goodnight hug from Stiles and a pat on the head by the Alpha. 

Derek and Stiles were about to part ways for the night, when the pup whimpered in his sleep and reached a single hand and clutched onto Stiles’ shirt. Not letting go. 

Derek chuckled tiredly and helped his pup pull Stiles towards the bed. 

“Looks like you’re sleeping with us.” 

Stiles gaped, “R-Really?!” 

Derek shrugged, toeing off his shoes and socks and taking off his dirty jeans before crawling into bed with the pup still on his chest. When Stiles didn’t join, the pup whimpered again, this time with a little growl. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m coming, Sourwolf Jr.” Stiles huffed, copying Derek and taking off his shoes, socks and jeans. 

Stiles was stiff as he lied there. He could feel the warmth that radiated off of the wolves. Stiles had dreamed of being in Derek’s bed… but those dreams didn’t include a kidnapping and a child. He wanted to scoot up and be the one wrapped in Derek’s arms. 

_ ‘Am I really jealous of a kid right now?!’  _ Stiles thought, mentally punching himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Derek grunting and pulling him closer. His body and Derek’s sandwiched the pup and their foreheads were touching. 

“You think too loud.” The Alpha whispered, “Go to sleep.” 

“Uhhhhh.” Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful face so close to his own. 

“Go to sleep, Stiles.” Derek repeated, this time softer than before. 

The human relaxed and reached up to run his fingers through the pup’s hair. The child hummed, leaning to the touch in his sleep.

“Goodnight, Sourwolf Jr.” 

The pup made a happy noise. 

Stiles then looked up to find Derek looking at him with the softest eyes. It made a shiver go though Stiles. 

“Goodnight, Sourwolf.” He said, voice barely a whisper. 

Derek put his nose in Stiles’ hair and nuzzled before replying, “Goodnight, Stiles.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	4. Chapter Four - The Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New parent Derek Hale takes his pup shopping for some decent clothes... with Stiles' help of course :3

Stiles woke up alone. 

He stretched and could still feel the warmth that the two wolves had left behind from the night before. The interaction with Derek still played on his mind and it made him blush thinking about it. He got up and went to one of Derek’s drawers and fished out a grey henley and a pair of sweatpants and put them on. They were way too big for his slender frame. The henley exposed his collarbone and the pants needed to be tied really tight so that they didn’t fall down with every step he took. He couldn’t help but take the shirt up to his nose and take in the scent of the Alpha. It was such a masculine scent. Of woods, rain and an underline of sweat. It made Stiles inwardly groan. 

His stomach groaned too. God, he was hungry. And the smell of cooking bacon from the kitchen was almost too intense. 

He went to the kitchen and what he saw made his heart grow three sizes too big for his chest. There, sat at the table, was Derek feeding the pup scrambled eggs. The Alpha was making goofy faces and making the pup giggle as he ate. Boyd was at the stove, cooking bacon and eggs for the rest of the pack. 

When Derek saw Stiles at the doorway, the human swore he saw the Alpha’s pupils dilate. 

Scott was eating his own breakfast, mouth full of bacon, “Hey, Stiles! Wait- is that Derek’s shirt?” 

Stiles blushed. 

The pup looked up and saw Stiles and wiggled in his seat, lifting his hands up towards Stiles, begging for the human’s attention. Stiles smiled and walked to him, bending down to ruffle the pups hair. 

“Hey, little one! Enjoying your eggs?” 

Pup giggled, shoving more egg in his mouth. 

It was then Stiles noticed that the pup was wearing Stiles’ flannel shirt. “That’s my shirt.” 

Derek smirked, “Looks like everyone is sharing clothes this morning.” 

Stiles’ blush returned. 

Boyd put down two plates of food onto the table. One for Derek and one for Stiles. 

The two men tucked in. 

“Where are the others?” Asked Stiles. 

“Erica and Jackson are on patrol and Isaac is in the shower.” Derek said, looking between Stiles and his pup. 

“Y’know, Derek, I think we’ll have to go get this pup some decent clothes.” 

Derek nodded, “How about you and me go shopping after breakfast?” 

“And leave the pup here?” 

As if the pup knew of their plans to leave him alone, the pup whimpered and teared up, lifting his arms up for Derek to pick him up. Derek does and calms the child down, rubbing circles into his back. 

“Okay. Okay. Shh. We won’t leave you, pup.” The Alpha then looked at Stiles and shrugged, “It looks like the three of us are going.” 

That was how Stiles ended up at one of many kids stores at 9am. Derek pushing a cart - which was already filled with a toddler bed, dresser, bookcase, a car seat and child leash. 

Stiles looked at the child leash in disapproval, “It’s like you  _ want  _ me to make dog jokes.” 

“I had one when I was a kid.” 

“My point proven.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. The pup was in the little seat in the cart, looking around in awe at all the colours and pleasant things around him. 

Stiles was quick to pick up some children's books for the pup and it made Derek smile when seeing Stiles lecture him about how reading is very important for a child’s brain development. 

They got the pup building blocks, colouring pencils and felts, duvets and pillows, blankets and a nightlight that made stars to shine on the ceiling. 

And when it came to wallpaper for the pups room, they let the child choose and, as it turns out, the pup loved dinosaurs. He went with the pattern of dinosaur silhouettes and trees. They also let him pick some clothes. 

He picked some crocodile pyjamas, some shirts that had sloths on them and dinosaurs. Stiles picked out some small henleys - “So you two can match!” 

And he also picked out a long sleeved grey jumper with the words _ ‘Little Wolf’  _ on it and also a pair of dungarees. 

They got him winter clothes, coats, hats, scarves, gloves and summer stuff, shirts, tanks, swimming trunks and shorts. They got him shoes, underwear and socks. 

Then they got him some dinosaur cutlery - plates, spoons, forks - and a wolf sippy cup. 

The last thing they went to was the toy aisle. 

There, the pup exploded with excitement. 

When he saw a crocodile teddy on the shelf, he shrieked and reached for it, wiggling in his seat. Derek and Stiles grinned and Derek got the crocodile and gave it to pup - who made happy noises and hugged the teddy so tight that Stiles thought the stuffing would come out. 

Derek got the pup a balancing no pedal plastic bike and Stiles got him some plastic dinosaurs. 

As they were exiting the aisle, a cart full of stuff and on their way to the check out when suddenly, the pup shrieked again, trying to get out of the cart to grab something from the shelf. The men looked to find the pup stretching to grab a white and pink tea cup set, determination and drive in the small pup’s face. Derek got the tea cup set before the pup could hurt himself. The Alpha looked at it and the two little girls playing with it on the box then back at his kid. 

“You want this?” Derek asked the pup. 

The pup nodded, making grabby hands at the tea set, the crocodile teddy in his lap. 

Derek didn’t say another word. He just put it in the cart and carried on walking. 

Stiles was dumbfounded. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” He stopped the Alpha and gawked for a moment before saying, “That’s it? No big speech on the fact that he’s a boy and shouldn’t be playing with girls toys?” 

Derek frowned, “Toys don’t have gender, Stiles. If my son wants to play with a tea set, he can play with a tea set.” 

Stiles might’ve just fallen in love with Derek all over again. The human actually had tears in his eyes and his heart was thumping like mad. 

“Is that okay with you?” Derek asked Stiles - almost shyly. 

Stiles was quick to respond, “It’s fine! Just a little shocked that a big bad Alpha werewolf, who probably has more testosterone in his left pinky toe then I do in my entire body is okay with his kid breaking gender roles so easily.” 

“It’s no big deal. I used to play with girls toys all the time as a kid.” Derek said so easily. 

And again, Stiles was shocked. 

“W-What?” 

“Stiles,” He said seriously, “I had four sisters, two female cousins and a stay at home mom. I grew up around girls and their toys and nicknacks. I didn’t have another boy to play with until my brother was born and I was fourteen! Of course I played with the girls.” 

Yep, Stiles was definitely in love with this big ball of fluffy goodness. And it made Stiles ache that he couldn’t just grab the Alpha and kiss his lovely lips. 

They were cut off from heading to the checkout by an older woman cooing over the pup. 

“Oh my! Look at his beautiful face!” The stranger fussed and it made the pup look confusedly at Derek and Stiles. It was what Stiles would describe as a  _ ‘WTF’  _ face. “What an adorable little munchkin! And you must be the daddy! He looks just like you!” She said to Derek and the Alpha pulled the exact same _ ‘WTF’  _ face as his kid. “What’s his name?” 

Such a simple question, yet it baffled Stiles and Derek. 

Derek opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, making his perfect bunny teeth (Stiles’ words) spotlighting the scene. 

In a panic, Stiles looked around the store, only to find the special offers shelf near the checkouts. It was selling Star Wars figurines. There was Poe, Luke, Laya, Hans, Ray and…

“Finn!” Stiles shouted, a little too loudly. It made the woman startle and look to Stiles who swallowed and said, “His name is Finn.” 

“Finn.” The lady said, satisfied, “What a handsome name for such a handsome chap. I’ll leave you on your way. Bye bye, Finn!” 

The woman waved at the pup - who just frowned and watched her go with almost disgust making Stiles laugh. 

Derek turned to Stiles, a smile on his face, “Finn?” 

“It was the only thing I could think of! I’m sorry. I know that the parent should’ve named him so his name doesn't have to be Finn. It could be Poe, or Luke or Derek Jr or-” 

Derek put his hand over Stiles’ mouth to stop him from digging his grave even deeper. 

“I like Finn.” Said the Alpha and then looked at the child in the cart, “Do you, pup? Do you like the name Finn?” 

The pup made a happy sound and clapped his hands, the crocodile teddy in between each slap making it make no noise. 

Derek chuckled and pushed the cart to the open checkout. 

Stiles followed, heart almost too big to contain in his chest. 

They paid. 

Stiles almost fainted when seeing the total, but Derek just gave the cashier his card without his face changing expression. 

They went to the truck that they’d borrowed off Stiles’ dad and started loading up the shopping in the back before taking out the car seat. Stiles was left to hold the pup as he played with his crocodile while watching Derek assemble the seat in a matter of moments. Once all three of them were safely in the car, Derek sighed out an exhausted but happy sigh. 

“Alright! Ready to go home, Finn?” Derek asked the boy in his new car seat and the pup giggled and nodded excitedly. Derek then looked at a tearful Stiles and smiled, “You ready?” 

Stiles nodded, smiled and leaded back in his seat, “Yeah. I’m ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment Please :3


	5. Chapter Five - The Bath Time Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime for Finn goes a little sideways ... but Stiles and Derek save the day :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for reference of Child A*use and Neglect and PTSD

A week later. 

Finn loved his new toys. He played with them in the living room with Isaac, Lydia and Allison while Stiles, Derek, Jackson and Erica were busy assembling all the new furniture for the pup’s new room. 

The wallpaper was already done and the paint had finally dried and after five hours, they had a bed, a chest of drawers, a bookcase and two shelves. Stiles did most of the decorating, putting Finn’s toys in neat storage boxes to fix under the bed, organising the books for the book shelves, adding a few things here and there. A pillow, a blanket, fixing the nightlight to one of the outlets. Once done, the wolves went out to check on the pup, only to find him, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and his crocodile teddy having a tea party. 

Boyd and Scott were out on patrol. Since they’d gotten Finn, there had been no sign of Kate - which worried Derek and made his wolf skittish. Stiles had been helping him and Finn with everything and it meant the world to Derek. He felt that tightness in his chest every time Stiles was with him and whenever Stiles interacted with Finn so effortlessly… it made the Alpha’s wolf leap and run and howl like nothing ever before. 

Stiles went over to the pup and sat down beside him, ruffling his hair. 

“Derek, you said he was five years old, right?” Lydia said, holding her cup of fake tea. 

“Yeah.” 

“Aren’t you concerned that he hasn’t spoken a word yet? Aren’t five year olds supposed to be talking full sentences by now?” 

Derek looked at Stiles, concern hidden in his eyes and wanting reassurance. 

“Well, normal kids don’t normally grow up as lab rats for Norman Bate’s sister.” Stiles said, “Finn didn’t even have a name for fu- uh- Pete’s sake. Trauma affects kids differently. Some forget/ block it out. Some use anger or make up false memories to help. But do you know what the most common symptoms of trauma for young kids are?” No answer so Stiles continued, “Angry outbursts, bed wetting and… selective mutism.” 

“So he  _ can  _ talk?” Allison clarified. 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah. He’ll either talk when he’s ready or we can get him some speech therapy when this whole Kate thing blows over.” 

Derek nodded gratefully. 

Finn then got up, his crocodile in hand and he went over to the Alpha. He reached his arms up and Derek had no choice but to scoop him up on his hip and nuzzle his neck. 

“I think it’s time for you to have a bath, stinky pup!” Derek announced with a wrinkled nose. 

Stiles jumped up happily, “And I brought him some bath toys today! Isn’t that exciting little one!” 

Finn giggled at Stiles. 

“Erica, Get Boyd and Scott inside. It’s your and Isaac’s turn to go out.” Derek said. 

Stiles froze, putting a hand on the Alpha’s arm when seeing the tense look on Isaac’s face. “Derek?” The human said in a whisper, “Do you think Isaac’s ready? He’s getting better - for sure - but one wrong move and all his progress could be wiped.” 

Isaac then stood up, straight back, “I want to do it! Mo- Stiles. I’m ready. I want to do my part.” 

Stiles went to Isaac, “Are you sure, puppy? You don’t have to.” 

“I do.” 

Stiles nodded, giving his puppy a hug, “Then you be careful and don’t get yourself into any trouble. Any sign of danger and you come straight back, okay?” 

Isaac nodded. 

Erica pulled him along and waved at her Alpha and Stiles. “I’ll take care of him, Mama Stiles.” 

“Take care of each other.” Stiles almost ordered. 

Then they were gone. 

Stiles and Derek went to the bathroom with Finn. Stiles had gotten Finn some of his new pyjamas and bath toys on the way there. Derek drew the bath, adding bubbles and keeping his eye on the temperature by putting his hand in and swishing the water around. 

Once done, Derek placed Finn down and began to undress him. 

Stiles got his dinosaur bath toys ready and smiled at the pup - who looked nervous. 

“It’s okay, Finn. This will make you nice and clean.” 

Once his shirt was off, Finn whimpered and clutched his crocodile tighter. 

Derek could smell the fear coming from his kid and stopped. 

“What’s wrong, pup?” He asked but Finn just looked down, shaking. Then he smelt something else. The Alpha looked down and saw that the pup had wet himself out of fear. 

Stiles sank to his knees beside Derek and reached slowly to the boy, stroking his hair, “Hey, Finn. It’s okay. It’s okay. We’re never going to hurt you, little one. Never.” 

Derek felt his rage increase but he took a deep breath to calm down, not wanting to scare his son even more. 

“Is it the water you’re afraid of?” The Alpha asked softly. 

Finn made sure his eyes were down at his feet as he nodded slowly. 

“Did the bad lady at the other house hurt you using water?” Stiles questioned, a tremble in his voice. 

Another nod. 

“We are never going to hurt you, Finn. Never ever. And you don’t have to be scared around us.” Stiles said, then gasped as an idea came to mind. “Derek. Take off your clothes and get into the tub.” 

Derek frowned at the suggestion. 

Stiles saw this and rolled his eyes, “Just do it. He has to see that there isn’t something that's going to hurt him in there.” 

Derek nodded then stood. He undressed down to his underwear and smirked when seeing Stiles’ eyes roam over his body. 

Derek got into the tub, not nearly as filled as it should be for a fully grown man but it was enough for Finn. Stiles took off Finn’s soiled clothes then picked up the pup and pointed at Derek for Finn to see. 

The pup was crying and still holding his crocodile but at least he looked at Derek. 

“See what daddy is doing?” Stiles spoke calmly, “Daddy is getting nice and clean. Nothing is hurting him. He’s just having a nice soak.” 

Derek’s heart did that fluttering thing again and it made him flush. 

The Alpha then collected some of the dinosaur bath toys and that got Finn’s attention. 

“These dinosaurs love the bath, Finn.” Derek said, making the toys ‘swim’, “Look at how fast they can swim.” He splashed a little and the bubbles went flying making Finn giggle. 

Stiles gasped out and chuckled, “Wow! Finn look at how much fun they’re having. Do you want to join daddy and the dinosaurs?” 

Finn took a moment before nodding slowly. 

Stiles took the teddy off of him and said, “Croc will stay here and keep watch. He’ll make sure nothing scary comes even near you, okay?” He placed the crocodile teddy on the toilet seat and made it face the bath. 

Finn nodded again in agreement before Stiles slowly lowered the pup into Derek’s arms. 

The Alpha placed him between his legs and into the water below. At first, Finn froze, then Derek gave him some of his Dinosaur toys and helped him play in the water. Soon the pup was splashing and playing with the bubbles and Stiles and Derek encouraged him. 

Stiles brought the scentless soap - Derek said that too much scented stuff can irritate a werewolf pup - and started to wash the boy. Derek took a small jug and helped Finn relax back so he could wet his hair. Adding some shampoo before rinsing it out. 

After a while, the bath water got cold and it was time to get out. 

Derek handed Finn over to Stiles - who wrapped a towel around him and started to dry him down - and Derek stood from the bath, his boxer shorts drenched and sticking to his skin, hiding nothing. 

Stiles saw and bit his lip before blushing and focusing on his task at drying the child. 

Once dried and in his wolf Pj’s, Finn was given back in crocodile teddy and yawned. 

“Someone is tired after all the fun in the bath, huh?” 

Derek smiled, still drying the bubbles Stiles put in his hair, “He’s had a long day.” 

As Derek got changed, Stiles went into the pup’s new room and sat down on the beanbag chair that Allison brought them and fished out a book from the bookshelf. 

The title was ‘The Pup that appeared out of thin air’. 

The cover was of two white and black wolves. One big, the other small. 

The front cover was flipped and then Stiles began to read. 

“Once upon a time, far in the woods lived a large wolf.” The picture in the book was of the big wolf, munching down on some cartoonish meat. Finn snuggled into Stiles as he continued, “He was big and strong and ate all his meat, And had a big bushy tail and gigantic feet.” 

He didn’t see Derek coming out from the bedroom and leaning against the doorframe to watch the bedtime story unfold. 

“Everyone feared the wolf. They thought he was bad and mean, Some even thought he was gross and unclean!” The picture was of some people cowering from the wolf and some even pointing and yelling. Finn whined a little, not liking the people. 

“That made the wolf become all alone.” Stiles’ voice was soft in the quiet night, “He had no friends or pack to talk to, No one to make him soup when he’s sick with the flu.” 

Derek closed his eyes and his chest tightened. 

“Then a pup came along.” Finn wiggled in Stiles’ hold, happy to see the picture of a little pup joining the bigger wolf in the book, “As if he appeared out of thin air, And the wolf went to the pup and said, “I will guide you and watch you grow. I will protect you from the rivers and snow. I swear. I swear.” 

Finn put his fingers over the picture and smiled before another yawn made him relax more into Stiles’ shoulder. 

“And ever since the pup came into the wolf’s life, The wolf was no longer lonely, No longer sad or the one and only.” The page was filled with the wolf and pup playing and being happy and it made Stiles think about Derek and Finn. How much this book resembled them was in itself supernaturally accurate. 

“He had the pup by his side. The pup that appeared out of thin air,” Stiles turned to the last page and there was the pup and wolf sitting in the woodlands watching the sun set, a speech bubble coming from the pups mouth, “ And the pup went to the wolf and said, “I will guide you and watch you grow. I will protect you from the rivers and snow. I swear. I swear.”” He closed the book and whispered, “The end.” 

Stiles looked down to see Finn peacefully sleeping with his crocodile against his chest. 

Stiles smiled and placed the book back on the shelf before attempting to get up from the bean bag without disturbing the pup. 

Derek saw this, chuckled, and went to aid. He scooped up the child and placed him in the bed that had dinosaur sheets and made sure Croc was comfortably nearby. Derek kissed his son on the forehead before nuzzling against his cheek. Even in his sleep, the pup managed to nuzzle back, scenting his father. 

Stiles came next, bending down to kiss the top of his head before ruffling his hair. 

The Alpha turned on the nightlight and stars quickly shined up on the boy’s ceiling. The men then went out the door, with Derek only shutting the door close enough to leave a little gap. Now in the hallway, Stiles looked at Derek. 

“Where is everyone? Is Isaac in? Is he okay?” 

Derek put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder to calm him, “Isaac is back and in one piece. Erica said he did very well. He’s in his room. Jackson is on patrol, Lydia went home and Allison and Scott went to the movies while Boyd went to night school.” 

“So no sign of Kate?” 

“No, not yet.” 

Stiles sighed in exhaustion. And Derek couldn’t help but look at the younger man’s lips. Those beautiful perfect lips. 

Stiles gazed into Derek’s hazel eyes and the air around them got thicker, heavier and warmer. Stiles’ heart was beating fast and his hands itched to touch Derek’s muscular chest. And fuck, seeing the man on display in the bath was something Stiles needed to see again - preferably without a child in the room. The muscular hairy chest, the god-like abs, the thick thighs and  _ impressive  _ bulge! Fuck! 

Derek went to lean in closer and Stiles nearly got a taste - then Scott and Allison came in through the door and started the men from each other. Scott began ranting about how bad the movie was and Allison was laughing at it. 

Stiles huffed, putting his hands on his hips, and whisper-yelled, “Be quiet! We’ve just put Finn down to sleep!” 

That made the two cockblockers quiet and they apologised before heading to Scott’s room. 

When Stiles turned back to Derek, he saw Derek almost nervously fidgeting. 

“Well… goodnight, Stiles.” The Alpha said, a small smile on his face. 

Stiles grinned, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face, “Yeah. Goodnight, Sourwolf.” 

The two went into their rooms and closed the door behind them, leaving a small gap to allow Finn in if he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	6. Chapter Six - The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a nightmare and Stiles is to the rescue! :3

Stiles woke up to screaming. 

In a flash he knew it was Finn and he rushed out the room and into the pup’s room. The boy was screaming and crying and drenched in sweat. 

He went to him and gathered him in his arms, placing his head in the crook of his neck, trying to get the pup to scent him. After a second Finn whimpered, breathing in the deep scent of Stiles, his little fists now clawed and tearing at Stiles’ shirt. 

“Shh. You’re okay. You’re safe. You’re okay, Finn. Shh.” The human rocked the child and the pup continued to make sad mellows in the back of his throat, fists never easing. 

“Stiles?” 

It was Erica. At the doorway with a hand over her heart. 

“Where’s Derek?” Was the first thing blurted from his mouth. 

“We have an update on Kate. Derek’s patrolling.” 

“An update? What update?” 

“Scott smelt her when he went out to get coffee this morning.” She said, “He followed the scent to a rundown warehouse just outside of town. Derek’s been out all morning making sure she hasn’t been close.” 

“Okay. Can you just call him and tell him Finn had a nightmare and needs his Alpha?” He was still rocking the crying boy, gathering the crocodile teddy from the bed to give the boy some other form of comfort. 

“He forgot to take his phone.” 

Stiles groaned, closing his eyes, “Of course he did. That stupid, selfless, beautiful, sexy Alpha.” 

Erica laughed at that. “Your little crush hasn’t gone away then.” 

“No.” He admitted, “It has gotten so much worse.” 

“How much worse?” 

“I may be a little bit in love with him.” But before the female werewolf could answer, Stiles was walking past her, heading to the front room with Finn, “But that doesn’t matter right now. I need to calm Finn down before his claws start poking holes in other things that are not my shirt.” 

Stiles was quick to work. He pulled a thick blanket up and threw it onto the couch. He gathered Finn’s sippy cup and favourite snack - bacon chunks - and lied on the couch. 

Finn was whimpering, his face tearstained and a thumb in his mouth. Stiles put him on his chest, keeping him warm with the blanket. He was given the remote by Erica and he thanked her before flicking through the channels, looking for something Finn would enjoy. 

After a while, he found a program about dinosaurs and Finn was suddenly silent, transfixed to the screen. His tears slowly dried and he even giggled when one of the dinosaurs was squished by a bigger one. 

Soon he was joined by Isaac and he cuddled both of the pups until all three of them were sound asleep. 

When he woke again, he had a mild panic attack when he didn’t see Isaac or Finn on him. 

Then a hand went on his shoulder, “Calm down, Mama Stiles.”

Allison. 

She pointed to the floor where Isaac and Finn were. They were playing with dinosaurs and Finn laughed when Isaac made growling noises as he mimicked one of the dinosaurs eating the other. 

“Where’s Derek?” Deja vu. 

“In the kitchen with the others. They’re making a plan.” 

“Without me?” Stiles got up and marched to the kitchen, “I think the fuck not.” 

When he set foot in the kitchen, he pointed at Derek, a face of fury. 

“Derek - whatever your middle name is - Hale. Where the hell were you this morning?!” Stiles placed his hands on his hips. 

Jackson chuckled, “Oh! Mama Stiles is mad!” 

“Shut it.” He snapped at Jackson before going back to Derek, “Not only did you go out and leave your pup with me without telling me first, you went out  _ patrolling  _ without your  _ phone  _ so i had no way of contacting you if something happened - which did, by the way. Finn had a nightmare and it took me  _ two hours _ to calm him down fully.” He took a big breath before continuing, “And now I hear you’re making a plan about Kate  _ without me _ !” 

Derek took the yelling and his shoulders sank. The rest of the group were silent. 

The Alpha reached out to touch Stiles’ arm, “You’re right. I’m sorry about just leaving like that. When I got the news that Kate was in town, my wolf freaked out. All I could hear in my head was protect pup, protect pack and protect you. I was blinded and went straight out patrolling. I’m so sorry you had to help Finn on your own and I am sorry I wasn't there for him.” The grief on the Alpha’s face made Stiles feel guilty. “I am so thankful everyday to have you on my side, Stiles. And what you did today was amazing. So thank you. And I was going to update you on everything once you were awake. I didn’t want to disturb you on the couch so I made everyone come in here.” 

Stiles shuffled on his feet, then rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m thankful for you too. And I know you just wanted to protect us and we are so grateful for that… but we’d just rather have you here. And… I’m sorry for shouting.” 

“Don’t apologise. I’m the one who should -” 

“Apology accepted.” 

They smiled at one another before Boyd cleared his throat and they got back to business. 

Scott then placed on the table a giant map of Beacon Hills. 

Derek got out some black poker chips from his pocket, placing one in an area, “We’re here. The entire area is being patrolled routinely. Erica is there now and will howl whenever a threat is sensed.” He then got another chip and placed it a bit further west, “This was where Scott got Kate’s scent. But just because it was her scent doesn’t mean it was her physically there. It could’ve been someone who’s had close contact with her and her scent lingered. So be careful. She might have others patrolling the streets for us.” He got the last chip and placed it even more west, “And here is where Scott followed the scent to. Its a rundown factory that hasn’t been in usage in over ten years. How she got access, I will never know, but what I do know by common knowledge is that the building has one main entrance and two emergency exits. One on the side and one in the back. We need a plan to get rid of them… before they come and get Finn.” 

“You really think that Kate wants Finn? After everything?” Allison asked. 

“She wants me to suffer.” Derek said simply, “You all saw what I was like when I thought he was dead - and I hadn’t even met him. Now….” 

Stiles could see the inner conflict and reached up to put his hand on Derek’s that was clutching the table’s edge. 

“Now, if Finn comes to harm… I think my wolf will take over.” 

Boyd gulped, “You’ll go feral.” 

“Yeah.” The Alpha nodded, “And I could become even more dangerous than Kate ever was.” 

They spent the entire evening making a plan. During which, Finn came wandering in and demanding attention. That led to him colouring on the floor with Isaac as the rest of the pack talk. 

Also during that time, Erica traded shifts with Jackson and was in her room taking a power nap and Boyd made everyone food. 

“So the plan is,” Derek spoke, Finn falling asleep on his shoulder, “We scope the town for any more scents. We keep a low profile and only go places close enough to the warehouse but far enough to not be obvious. Someone will always be patrolling the territory and another will be keeping an eye on the warehouse. Once we’ve been into town, we can go from there.” 

Everyone nodded and got ready for the night. 

Stiles went with Isaac as he wanted to check on the wolf. As Isaac got into bed, he looked nervous. 

“What’s the matter, puppy?” He asked, “Something on your mind?” 

Isaac shrugged, looking down before pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pyjama trouser pocket. He gave it to the human and refused to make eye contact. 

“What’s this?” Stiles said, unfolding the paper carefully. 

“I made it for you.” 

Once opened, Stiles could see that it was a drawing made with blue felt tip pen and crayon. It was a picture of Stiles and Derek. They were side by side, Stiles looking at Derek as the Alpha spoke to the pack. It wasn’t the most detailed and it was no Michelangelo but you could tell who it was supposed to be and it warmed Stiles’ heart. He held it to his chest and smiled wetly. 

“Thank you, Isaac. It’s beautiful.” 

Isaac sleepily smiled, “Really?! You really like it?” 

“I do. Thank you.” 

“Are you going to show da-Derek?” 

Stiles nodded, “If you want me to. He’ll love it, puppy.” 

Isaac agreed, putting his head down on his pillow and shutting his eyes. Stiles got up and kissed the blond’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, Mama.” Isaac slurred before being completely asleep. 

Stiles paused, smiling brightly as he watched the wolf sleep. He then went to the door, turned the light off and said, “Goodnight, my puppy.” before closing the door. 

He found Derek reading Finn a bedtime story. This time, the story was about monkeys making a boat to go visit their friend the platypus. 

Just as the Alpha was finishing up, Stiles went in and grinned. 

Derek put the book away and stood up, carefully putting the sleeping pup into bed. 

“Is Isaac okay?” 

“Yeah. Look what he drew.” Stiles handed him the drawing and Derek smiled. 

“It’s us. Finn drew a dinosaur.” 

That made Stiles laugh quietly and shake his head. 

The men said goodnight to the pup and went to the kitchen to clean up. Just then, Stiles saw Finn’s drawing still on the floor with scattered colours everywhere. He picked up the paper and Isaac’s as well and placed them both on the fridge, each being held by a simple magnet. 

“David.” Derek blurted and it made Stiles turn to face him. 

“What?” 

“My middle name. It’s David. After my father.” The Alpha smirked, “Now when you tell me off when you’re in Mama mode, you can use my full name without struggling.” 

Stiles smiled and blushed at the same time, “Derek David Hale. I like it.” 

“And what’s your real name?” Derek asked, putting the dirty dishes into the sink, “I don’t think I've ever heard anyone say your real name.” 

“It’s because nobody knows how to say it but my dad.” After a moment of silence, Stiles spoke, “Mieczysław.” 

“Huh?” Derek looked up from the bowl he was cleaning. 

“My real name is Mieczyslaw Aleksandr Stilinski.” 

Derek wiped his hands on a tea towel before giving Stiles his full attention, “Mieczysław. I like it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	7. Chapter Seven - The Town of Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek and Finn go out to a diner... what could possibly go wrong? :3

Stiles refused to be stuck at home with Finn while the rest of the pack went out into town. So Derek made a compromise. While Scott protected the Hale house and the rest went to the area of the warehouse, him, Stiles and Finn would go to a diner on the other side of town for lunch. Stiles was quick to agree and spent more time dressing Finn up because  _ ‘This is his first proper outing! He needs to look the part!’  _

Finally settling on a grey henley, his black dungarees, shark socks and tiny doc martens. 

The diner itself was small but clean. Bright. Traditional yet got a model kick. 

The three of them sat themselves in the curve of the booth in the far corner. Finn had his Croc in his arms, using the table as his own personal playmat for his teddy’s greatest adventures. 

“This is nice.” Stiles said, smiling at the Alpha - who smiled back. 

“It is. I’m glad we could go out… just the three of us.” 

The human blushed slightly, looking down at the menu. 

A blonde ditzy waitress then came over and Stiles’ immediately cringed when she went all in cooing at Finn. 

“My My! What a cutie!” She then glanced at Derek and bit her lower lip, “And I see that he gets it from his daddy.” 

Derek shifted in his seat and looked at Stiles - he was looking down and frowning, his scent souring. Finn noticed and frowned, a small whine coming from his mouth. 

“What drinks would you like?” 

“A coke, please.” Stiles said quietly and made sure she wrote it down instead of ignoring his order, “And Finn is okay with his juice.” Pointing to the pup’s sippy cup. 

“And for daddy?” Her stupid flirtatious eyes made Stiles itch. 

Derek cleared his throat, “Water.” 

When the waitress left, Finn crawled onto Stiles’ lap and nuzzled his neck, a small whimpering coming from his throat, signalling distress. 

The Alpha frowned, “Are you okay, Stiles?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Finn doesn’t seem to think so.” 

“What?” 

Derek pointed to his son, “What he’s doing. He’s not scenting  _ you _ . He’s making  _ you  _ scent  _ him _ . It’s what wolves do to give comfort.” 

Stiles just hugged Finn closer and kissed the top of his head. 

Soon - unfortunately for Stiles - the waitress came back with their drinks. 

“What would you like to eat?” She - her name tag said ‘Chloe’ - asked only Derek. 

“The meat feast sandwich with fries, please.” The wolf responded. 

“That’s quite the feast.” She looked the Alpha up and down, “But based on those muscles, I’ll say you respond to the fuel well.” She then cooed at Finn, “And looking after this one must work up the appetite.” 

Stiles wanted to hit her. 

Finn growled a little. 

Derek smiled politely, “Yeah. And my kid will have the pancakes.” 

“Great!” Chloe wrote it down. 

“And Stiles will have the cheeseburger and curly fries!” Stiles almost shouted, making the waitress jump - as if she forgot he was there. 

She wrote it down. “Okay... I’ll be back with your order.” 

When she left, Stiles relaxed a little and Finn lifted his hand up to pat his cheek, his small face filled with concern. 

“Stiles, What’s wrong?” Derek asked, slightly desperate and hating the smell of sadness. 

“Nothing.” He muttered, “You’re lucky I didn't lose my appetite watching that.” 

“That?” 

“The flirting!” Stiles’ hands flung up in exhaustion, Finn whined, “If she was a cat, she would’ve been rolling on her back for you.” 

Derek then folded his arms and smirked slightly, “Why do you care?” 

“I don’t!” 

“Seems like you do.” Stiles didn’t respond and it made Derek lose his smirk and hunch forward seriously. “Hey.” He said to get the other man’s attention. Stiles looked up and Derek carried on, “I’m not interested in her.” 

Stiles just shrugged, “It’s whatever, Derek. It’s your life.” 

Chloe chose this time to come back with everyone’s food. 

“Cheeseburger and curly fries for Steve,” She gave a plate to Stiles - who looked appalled, “Pancakes for the cutie,” She gave Finn his plate and he scowled at her. She ignored the face and looked at Derek with cartoon heart eyes, “And a meat feast and fries for daddy.”

She winks at Derek then walks away with an extra swish in her step. 

“ _ ‘Steve’ _ ?  _ ‘Steve’ _ ?!” Stiles whisper-yelled, “She called me Steve!” 

Finn whimpered again and Stiles took a deep breath, faked a smile for the pup and helped the child cut up his pancakes. 

They ate in silence for a moment until…

“Stiles-” 

“No. Forget it, Derek.” 

Finn looked at the two men, frowned and then took his Croc and left the booth. 

“Finn, get back here and sit down.” Derek said to the pup but the little munchkin kept going, walking straight to the waitress. 

Chloe saw him and smiled, “Hello, cutie. Is there something you need?” 

Finn nodded then… crouched down and bit her on the calf. Right on the soleus muscle. 

His sharp teeth went into her flesh easily and blood poured from her wound. She was screaming and yelling and crying. 

Derek and Stiles jumped to them. Trying to get the pup off of the woman. Derek bent down and flashed his Alpha eyes at him. 

“Let go, Finn. Now!” 

He did and blood gushed from Chloe’s leg. 

“The bastard bit me!” She screamed and Stiles tried to apologise. 

They got kicked out. 

Not even getting the chance to pay for their meal. 

As they went down the street, Stiles held a now calm Finn as they walked. 

“Why did he do that, Derek?” 

Derek just laughed, hard. 

“What? What’s so funny?!” 

“Finn knew you were upset with that waitress and defended your honour.” The Alpha explained, “He knew you felt threatened and went to deal with the threat.” 

“Oh my god.” Then Stiles gasped, “She wont turn will she?!” 

Derek chuckled, “No. That wasn’t his intention.” 

After a moment of quiet, Derek spoke again, “You were jealous, weren’t you.” It was a question. Stiles just blushed and side-eyed the man beside him. 

Finn reached for Derek and the Alpha was happy to gather his kid into the crook of his arm. Then, with his free hand, Derek stretched out and grabbed onto Stiles’ hand. 

The younger man froze before melting into the touch, holding onto the large hand tighter. 

And that was how they went. 

Hand in hand, a child falling asleep on Derek’s shoulder and stomachs filled with a free lunch.

… all thanks to Finn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love so far! :3 
> 
> Leave A Comment :3


	8. Chapter Eight - The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles confess to how they feel.....

Stiles was welcomed to a wonderful sight when he went into the living room one early Saturday morning. 

The TV was playing a children’s animated movie - but that was ignored as Finn was concentrating on the game he was playing with his dad. 

Derek and Finn were both crouched down on the floor, claws out and fangs snarling playfully. It was funny seeing a tiny werewolf all wolfed out. No eyebrows and sideburns and everything. Derek was the same but it was less funny when its a fully grown Alpha werewolf. 

Anyways… 

The wolves were play fighting, the pup made little growls and Derek did the same - his much deeper and powerful. Finn jumped and landed on Derek’s back and the man pretended to be hurt and fell to the floor. It made Finn giggle like mad. Now on the ground, Derek gathered Finn in his hands and lifted him up so his legs could kick in the air. The giggling never stopped. 

After a moment, Finn saw Stiles and ran to him, pulling him into the living room to play. 

“Do you want to get daddy?” Stiles asked and the pup nodded. 

After counting to three, the two charged and went onto Derek’s back. The Alpha lifted himself up with a dramatic growl, the two still on his back, and wiggled. Stiles fell off and that made Finn laugh and growl playfully before jumping down and ‘attack’ Derek. 

Then… Finn did something wonderful. 

He did his first howl. The howl was filled with joy and it echoed the walls with a high pitched rattle. 

“Well done, pup!” Derek beamed, “Your first howl and you’re already better than Scott.” 

Stiles laughed and patted Finn on the head before turning to Derek. 

“Well, why don’t you show us how an Alpha howls.” Stiles’ smirked - almost flirtatiously, “Give Finn an idea how to give a proper howl.” 

Finn clapped his hands, excited. 

Derek grinned, took a deep breath, then howled. The boom of his vocals were so powerful, it was like thunder. 

Stiles’ heart fluttered at the sound and when his eyes roamed the muscled chest of the Alpha as it expanded with his breath.

When done, Finn screamed in absolute delight and howled his own mighty howl. 

Laughing, Derek joined his son and the Hale’s shook the house with their vocals. 

After lunch and all howled out, Finn was passed out in a nap on the couch, his crocodile teddy in hands and a blanket thrown over him and a muted TV program about penguins played. 

Stiles was in the kitchen washing up the plates they’d used for lunch when suddenly a hand was on his lower back. He turned to see Derek. 

Soft hazel eyes and a half grin on his perfectly sculptured lips. 

Stiles was transfixed right away, forgetting about his wet hands as he reached up to touch a stubbled cheek and strong jaw. Their foreheads came together and Derek’s hands went around Stiles’ waist to pull him closer. 

“Derek.” He whispered. 

“Stiles.” The Alpha matched his tone. 

“You’re a really great father.” 

That surprised Derek. His chest warming and his belly quivering with butterflies. His wolf dancing with pride and chasing its tail. 

“So are you.” 

It was Stiles’ turn to be surprised. His eyes filled up with tears of absolute happiness. He loved Finn and everyone knew that and in his heart, he felt like a parent to the pup but never wanted to take that away from Derek. But now Derek told him that, it made Stiles only love Derek and Finn even more.” 

“Really?” He sniffed, a happy tear falling, “Do you really mean that?” 

The Alpha brushed the tear away using his thumb, “I do. I know the pack calls you Mama Stiles, but I honestly couldn’t have done this without you. You’re ours, Stiles. The second parent to my pup - Mama or Father I don’t mind. My better half.” He then took a pause, pulling Stiles even closer so that their bodies were flushed against each other, “My mate.” 

Before Stiles could think twice, he surged forward and claimed Derek’s lips with his, the heat in his belly increasing, the weird push-and-pull feeling somewhere in his stomach he only ever gets when he's with the Alpha. Derek kissed him back oh so gently, leaving sweet promises on his lips that made Stiles go crazy. 

Stiles shifted a little, adjusting his weight, and kissed Derek properly, the ghost of tongue, the phantom taste of coffee that Stiles drank with his lunch. 

Derek pushed the smaller man against the counter top, caging him in with his bulging arms. 

His fingers glide up the back of Stiles’ shirt, feeling the warm smooth skin of his mate with teasing touches. 

A wave of something washed over the Alpha. Something his wolf was howling with joy with. Something vibrating and exciting and intoxicating. Heat prickled all over his skin, something he has never felt before. He has finally found his mate, and he is never going to let him go. 

Stiles’ hands went in the Alpha’s hair and their kiss turned more passionate. More rough and messy. 

“Derek.” The human breathed against his lips and it made Derek growl possessively, pushing harder into the kiss, changing the angle so that their tongues could dance. 

When Stiles took Derek’s bottom lip in between his own and sucked delicately and Derek moaned and growled at the same time and Stiles smiled at the reaction. 

Derek narrowed his eyes and said, “Tease.” before jumping back into a very wet kiss. Invading Stiles’ mouth with his tongue and trapping him against the counter with his body, rubbing the growing bulge in his pants with Stiles’ to make him moan due to the contact. 

Stiles whined into his mouth, hands trembling with pleasure, tugging at Derek’s dark locks.

Stiles’ lean arms wrapped around his neck. Derek could feel his pants tighten as Stiles licked into his mouth. 

Derek growled again, lifting the smaller man up and onto the counter, Stiles’ legs wrapping around his waist, head positioned slightly higher than Derek’s.

“Fuck.” Stiles whispered, “I love how strong you are.” 

“Yeah?” 

Nodding, Stiles moved his body against Derek’s crotch. Their lips were getting louder and wetter, and it turns the Alpha on so much, he’s practically ravishing Stiles.

He has to pull Stiles back by the hair to take a breath and that is when Stiles did something that drove Derek insane. He licked his lips, running his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and along his bottom lip, looking at Derek with sexy hooded eyes.

“Do you know what it means to be an Alpha’s mate?” Derek asked, burying his fingers in Stiles’ hair, caressing gently. 

He has to undo the button on his jeans because it’s becoming painful. Stiles leaned forward to kiss his jaw, and his hips moved over Derek’s bulge, making both of them whine helplessly. “Yes.” 

“Then you know,” Derek began, reaching up to drape his fingertips along the curve of Stiles’ throat, “That once I mark you… you’ll be mine. Forever.” 

Stiles shivered, breathing heavily, “Yes.” 

“You’ll be no one elses.” The Alpha’s eyes went red, fangs growing as he rubbed his cheek with Stiles’, “You’ll be mine. Ours. You’ll be my mate… and Finn’s Mama.” 

“Take it off,” Stiles mumbled, tugging on the hem of Derek’s white henley, “Please. Make me yours, Alpha.” 

His head jerks back as Derek pulls on his hair roughly. Stiles hisses from the unexpected pressure and feels the all too familiar shaking in his legs when Derek started kissing his exposed neck.

Stiles moaned and Derek growled into his neck. 

“Please, Alpha.” 

Derek nearly lost all control at that but instead he used his teeth. 

Stiles gasped, the bite so tender that Stiles’ back arched with pain. He let out a tiny “ahh” when Derek squeezed his teeth even harder, feeling how he’s tearing skin, digging onto flesh and freeing thin dribbles of blood. Stiles winced in pain, shutting his eyes so tight, a tiny teardrop appeared in the corner but the pleasure that came along with hit had Stiles shaking and writhing and moaning. 

Then a wet patch formed in the front of his jeans, his legs turned to jelly and his breathing erratic. 

That’s when Derek chose to let go, licking away the little bit of blood with his tongue, trying to soothe the ache he caused, and examining curiously the teeth imprint he had left behind. 

He sniffed Stiles and nuzzled his bite, “Mine.” 

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, overwhelmed. “Are we mated now?”

“Not yet.” Derek said before sucking another spot on Stiles’ neck. “The mating will be complete when I knot you.” 

The pain from the bite faded into a mild throbbing ache, and mixed in with his post orgasm pleasure. 

Stiles couldn’t help but slide his fingers down and undo the Alpha’s belt, struggling to do it with only one hand.

“Then do it, Alpha.” Stiles pleaded, successfully undoing the belt, “Knot me.” 

Derek growled - almost roared - and kissed his mate hard. 

Just as Derek went to undo Stiles’ jeans, I stopped and looked alert. 

“W-What?” Stiles frowned, panting, “What’s wrong?” 

That was when he heard it too. 

Howling. 

“It’s Boyd. He’s patrolling.” Derek said, then stepped away, claws growing, “Something’s wrong.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	9. Chapter Nine - The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat comes into the Hale territory. :3

“Get Finn and lock yourself in the house.” Derek demanded Stiles, “I’m going to get Boyd. Text the rest of the pack to get here now.” 

Stiles nodded and they both ran to the Livingroom to see a now alert, awake and frightened Finn, clutching his Croc. 

Stiles picked him up and before Derek could open the front door, Stiles grabbed him and pulled him down for one final kiss. 

“Come back to us.” 

Derek nuzzled both his mate and his son and nodded, “Why wouldn’t I? Look what I have waiting for me.” 

And the wolf left, Stiles locked the door behind him and ran to Derek’s room. He put the pup on the bed and kissed his head. Finn whimpered in distress and Stiles rubbed his back. 

“Shh. It’s okay. Daddy will keep us safe.” He fished out his phone and texted the pack before returning to comfort his child. “Mama’s got you, baby. Mama’s got you. I love you so much, Finn. And I love your daddy.” 

Finn cried silently, nuzzling into Stiles’ chest. 

“It’s okay, Finn. It’s going to be okay. Shh. Its-” 

BANG.

It came from the living room. 

Stiles lifted up his pup’s chin so he could get his full attention. 

“Finn, you need to stay in this room. I’ll be right back.” 

He went to the door but the child whimpered and rushed to him, “No, puppy. You need to stay here. Okay?” 

Finn nodded. 

Stiles kissed his forehead, “I love you, Finn. Mama loves you so much.” 

He left, hearing the stressful whining of his pup through the door. It broke his heart but he continued to sneak towards the noise. 

There, he found Kate, Winnie and another nurse waiting for him. 

Kate smiled and went towards Stiles and it made Stiles’ hackles rise. 

“Don’t take another step!” He sneered. 

She laughed, “Don’t worry. I’m not here for you.” 

“You’re not going near him.” Stiles’ voice firm, anger caused through his veins, “You’re going to have to kill me first.” 

Winnie looked startled and tears filled her eyes when seeing Kate lift up a gun, pointing it to Stiles’ head. 

“That can be arranged.” 

Then a voice came flooding the room. It was a voice Stiles had never heard before but knew instantly who made such a sound. 

“Mama?” 

They looked at the doorway to see Finn, tears in his eyes and his Croc tucked in his arms. 

Kate seemed to smugly beam at Stiles before kneeling where she stood. 

“That’s right, 20234,” She said, lifting her hand for the child to come and take it, “Come here. Come to Mama.” 

Water flooded Stiles’ eyes as he watched Finn take a step into the room.

He took another step. 

And another. 

And turned. 

Going straight to Stiles. 

Once the pup was at Stiles’ feet, he reached his arms up and the man chuckled wetly, letting the tears fall as he scooped up Finn, holding him close and kissing his hair. 

“You idiot wolf!” Kate shouted, “I am your mother. Not this twink!” 

“You may have birthed him, Kate, but you are not his mother.” Stiles huffed, his upper lip quivering with anger, “And his name is Finn.” 

With - what can only be described as a battlecry - Kate lifted the gun back up and before Stiles’ could move Finn away from the danger, two wolfed out Derek and Boyd came crashing through the window with a roar. Boyd went straight to the unnamed nurse, biting his throat before tearing out the windpipe and spitting the limp body onto the floor. 

Derek’s hulking body stood in front of his mate and pup, dominating the space with sharp teeth and claws. 

“Get away from my family.” The Alpha’s voice was like lightning, striking everyone in the room with fear. 

Kate, with wide eyes, looked at Winnie, “Give me the mountain ash!” 

Winnie stayed still, holding onto the mountain ash with firm hands. 

“Winnie! Give me the ash, now!” 

Winnie shook her head and Kate exploded. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing! Give it to me, now!” 

“No, Kate!” Winnie yelled back and Stiles watched proudly as the woman stood up for herself, “This isn’t right! That kid has been through hell because of you and he’s finally happy! You lost! Give it up and think about the child for once!” 

A spark of something sinister sparked in Kate’s eye as she shook her head, “It was you! We knew a mole helped 20234 escape. It’s you- It was you, wasn’t it?!” 

“Yes. I-” 

A shot rang out. 

Winnie’s dead body fell to the floor, a bullet between her wide green eyes. 

Finn screamed and Stiles shielded him from seeing the blood drain from her exit wound. Boyd and Derek jumped onto Kate, holding her down and wrestling the gun from her hand. 

As Derek lifted his claws up to slash at her throat, she laughed. 

“Kill me and you’ll never see your pack again.” 

Everyone froze, Finn still crying in Stiles’ shoulder. 

“The pack? Where are they? Where have you taken them?!” Stiles’ almost screamed. 

She didn’t answer, only showing off her wrist band that wrapped around her left wrist, held over her pulse. 

“See this? It monitors my heartbeat. If I die, it gives my people a signal and they kill your pack.” 

“You bitch!” Derek roared in her face. 

She just laughed, “I’ve been called worse.” 

Boyd was finishing up restraining Kate, handcuffing her behind her back, binding their limbs with rope and duct taping her mouth. 

Derek went to Stiles and Finn. The pup had calmed down slightly and remained whimpering into his Mama’s neck, scenting the familiar comforting scent. 

The Alpha kissed both his mate and child on the forehead before gathering them up in a tight bear hug. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked them both. 

“No.” Stiles responded, “Are you? Where were you?” 

“Kate had us trapped. And it looks like we’ve got him just in time.” 

Stiles’ then starts to cry, “She has our pack, Derek. I-Isaac is probably scared out of his mind.” 

Derek held him tighter and Finn nuzzled. 

“I know, love, I know. We’ll find them.” Derek said then nuzzled both his mate and pup. 

Finn then touched his father’s cheeks, feeling the burn of his beard. 

“Daddy.” 

Derek’s eyes lit up and he looked at Stiles with amazement, “H-He spoke!” 

Stiles sniffled and nodded, a small grin on his face, “Yeah. He- He called me Mama.” 

The Alpha looked overjoyed and gathered them up in his arms and the three of them shared a moment of happiness in the hell that was Kate Argent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your wonderful comments really make my day! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying :3 
> 
> Leave A Comment :3


	10. Chapter Ten - The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek will stop at nothing to get their pack back... :3

Boyd stayed behind with Kate as Stiles, Finn and Derek drove to the warehouse. 

“Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Finn?” Derek asked, keeping the eyes on the road. 

“Probably not.” Stiles admitted, “But there is no way in hell that I'm going to leave Finn in the same house as that psycho bitch. He stays where we are.” 

Derek then chuckled. 

Stiles frowned, playfully hitting his arm, “What?” 

“Just… you in Mama mode makes my wolf go crazy.” 

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at the Alpha, “In a good way or-” 

“Definitely the good way.” 

The couple laughed before turning serious when they parked the car a corner from the warehouse, the building in their view but the car out of anyone else's. 

“Do you have a plan?” Derek wondered, eyebrows in a frown. 

In the backseat, in his car seat, Finn made a grumbling noise and it made Stiles happy to know he was okay. The human scoped out the warehouse for a moment and saw one of the nurses come out and cross the street and go behind a dumpster. The nurse pulled out a cigarette and lit it before leaning against the bricked wall with a smirk on his face. 

Stiles mirrored the grin and said, “I’ve got a plan.” 

It didn’t take long for Derek to sneak up on the unsuspecting man, quickly knocking him to the ground and stealing his lab coat, ID card, gun and mask. 

Stiles got dressed and gave Derek a kiss and Finn a wave before exiting the car. 

Watching him go, Finn placed his hand on the glass. 

“Mama. Mama!” 

Derek reached back to ruffle his hair, “It’s okay, pup.” 

“Mama, back.” 

“Mama will be back soon, Finn. I promise.” 

Seeming hesitant, Finn leaned back in his seat and waited with his father for Stiles to return. 

Stiles entered the warehouse to see something that sent shivers up and down his spine. 

In the centre was a mountain ash circled cage. The batas all inside. 

The wolves looked up and just by the smell knew it was Stiles but they quickly everted their eyes to not blow his cover. Isaac tearing up a bit, Lydia trying to comfort him. 

Surrounding the cage were not one nurse, not two or three… but eleven nurses, all aiming guns at the cage. 

Stiles made his voice stronger than he felt and more formal, “There has been a change of plans.” 

The two closest to him turned to face him. 

“Kate sent me a message saying she wants the humans with her at the Hale house. The kid isn’t there, must’ve been out with the Alpha and hasn’t returned yet. She wants an advantage - use the human girls as a distraction.” 

“What about the wolf guarding the territory?” One asked - talking about Boyd. 

“Dead.” 

The other nurse seemed sceptical, “How do we know this isn’t just you trying to get on Kate’s good side.” 

“Kate doesn’t have a good side.” Stiles said too fast before collecting himself, “And she also doesn’t like it when we question her orders. So are you going to let me do my fucking job or will I have to tell boss that you two are not following instructions?” 

The nurses froze at that and opened the gap for Stiles to pass. 

Another nurse ordered the wolves to go to the back of the cage. Lydia and Allison remained forward, hands cuffed like the wolves. 

Stiles used the ID card to open the cage and pointed his gun at his friends. 

“Out. And don’t do anything stupid.” He ordered - internally cringing at how different he sounded. 

The girls stepped out and Stiles guided them to the door, another nurse locking the cage behind them. 

Now outside, Stiles lowered the gun and rushed the girls to the car. Derek and Finn greeted them with a signature Hale frown. 

“Stiles?” Derek waited for information. 

The girls settled in the back, Lydia patting Finn’s head, making the pup giggle. 

“Eleven nurses guarding a single cage with the batas inside.” Stiles explained, “All heavily armed and ready to shoot at any second. I managed to get the girls out using a fake excuse of Kate wanting them for an advantage against you.” 

“Stiles! You were amazing!” Allison shrieked. 

“You were.” Lydia agreed, “You should’ve been an actor. You had me convinced, dude!” 

Derek grinned before getting serious, “So, what’s the plan now?” 

Stiles just smirked. 

Lydia was forced to stay behind with Finn. - She wasn’t happy about it but she understood. 

Stiles had put Allison’s bow and quiver in the trunk and gave it to the hunter, who relaxed when the weapon was back in her grip. 

Derek was wolfed out - sideburns and everything - and it made Stiles wink at him. 

Stiles had the gun the nurse left. 

They got to the entrance of the warehouse, they all spread out, weapons at the ready. 

“Ready?” Stiles asked. 

The other two nodded. 

“Then let’s go get our pack back.” 

Derek howled threateningly, getting the attention of the nurses inside. 

“Help! HELP!” Stiles shouted to add drama, “The alpha! HE’S HERE!” 

Four nurses came charging out, blindly shooting their weapons. Allison soon took one out with her arrow and Derek slashed another one’s face off, quickly picking the gun up from the corpse's hands and shooting the third. 

Stiles shot the forth. 

Stiles traded his gun for a bigger one the nurses had. 

The trio then nodded at one another and split up. 

Allusion was at the right of the warehouse, climbing up on a drainpipe to get a good view from so high up. Due to the warehouse being so old, it had holes in its structure, so Allison used it to her advantage, using one of the holes in the roof as the perfect spot to eye her targets. 

Stiles took the left side of the building, staying low and using another hole as his lens. The hole was just big enough for the tip of his gun and his eye of sight. 

Derek took the back, waiting at the back doors. His claws itching for flesh to tear and teeth drooling for revenge. 

They waited for the queue. 

They waited and waited and waited until… 

Derek let out a mighty roar, forcing the back doors open- and off their hinges - slashing the first nurse in the back before putting a bullet in her head. 

Allison and Stiles opened fire. Shooting the nurses and the nurses shooting back. 

The Batas all ducked down as the shooting began. 

An arrow hit one nurse in the eye, falling limp to the ground. 

One of Stiles’ bullets hit another in the neck. 

Derek forced his teeth in the throat of another. 

Allison shot her arrow and it landed in the back of a nurse, but he still stood, holding his gun up to the archer and firing. Allison ducked out of the way. 

Stiles shot another nurse in the stomach and she fell but was still breathing, lifting her gun up to aim at Derek - who was busy fighting off the biggest nurse who had tackled him. 

Stiles aimed. 

The nurse fired. 

It hit Derek in the shoulder and he roared out in pain before snapping the guy’s neck who was pinning him down. 

Stiles, with eyes filled with fury took a breath. 

“That’s my mate you just shot, you bitch.” He said before firing. The bullet went between her eyebrows, killing her instantly. 

Two left. 

When the firing stopped, Allison went back in, aimed and fired. The arrow going straight into the heart of the nurse that was set on her dying. 

The last nurse aimed his gun at Derek, put his hand on the trigger and fired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	11. Chapter Eleven - The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack escapes ... but something doesn't go according to plan... :3

The gun jammed. 

Panicking, the nurse shook and threw the weapon at the side, lifting his hands up in surrender. 

“P-Please-” He stammered, “Please, don’t kill me.” 

Derek walked up to him and smiled, “I won’t kill you.” 

“T-Thank you, sir. A-Alpha. Uh. sir.” 

“But if you ever go near my pack or territory again,” The Alpha got right up close, flashing his red eyes, “I will rip your intestines out from your stomach and shove them down your throat. Do I make myself clear?” 

The nurse nodded, shaking uncontrollably. 

Derek then put his clawed hand onto the man’s shoulder and patted him as if he was a child doing a good job. The nurse relaxed a bit - even flashing a small half nervous smile.   
That soon ended when the Alpha punched him hard in the face, making the nurse become unconscious before even hitting the ground.   
Stiles came running in, breaking the mountain ash circle before opening the cage. Everyone hugged one another and Isaac clutched onto Stiles. The human could feel tears soaking into his shirt and he made the blond look up. 

“Hey. You’re okay, puppy.” He said softly, “You’re safe now.” 

Allison came sprinting in, jumping into Scott’s embrace. 

Erica went to Derek, “B-Boyd?” 

“Alive.” The Alpha said, “He’s at the house with a tied up Kate.” 

“Kate? You didn’t kill her?” Jackson scoffed. 

“She was wearing a bracelet that monitored her heartbeat,” Stiles explained, “If she died, it would send a signal to the nurses to open fire and kill you all.” 

“And now that we’re out?” Scott quizzed, arms still around Allison. 

Derek smirked, “I can kill her.” 

They went to the car and greeted Finn and Lydia.   
They all got in the car, exhausted before driving home.   
The smell of blood was what welcomed them. Finn whimpered, blinking awake on Isaac’s shoulder and the wolves were on full alert. They went to the living room and there they saw an empty chair - where Kate once sat - her ropes and cuffs on the floor and Boyd.   
The werewolf was on the floor bleeding out on the carpet.   
Erica ran to her mate and bent down to him. She saw his injuries and sighed in relief when she could witness first hand that the wounds had started to heal. 

“Where’s Kate?” Derek questioned, fury in his face. 

“G-Gone.” Boyd said, blood falling from his lips as he did. 

“Scott, Jackson, help Erica put Boyd into bed. He needs wet towels and new clothes so he can heal properly.” Stiles ordered, “Lydia, Allison, can you clean up in here for me so I can put Finn to bed and sort out Derek’s bullet wound.” 

The girls nodded and got to work gathering supplies from the kitchen. 

Isaac looked at Stiles with determination, waiting for a job. The human smiled and patted his cheek, “Go help the girls with the cleaning. I can take Finn from here.” 

The blond wolf nodded, handing over the pup before helping the girls with the cleaning.   
He dragged Derek away and into the bathroom. He sat the Alpha down onto the toilet seat and told him to wait.   
Finn had already fallen back to sleep before Stiles even entered the little boy’s room. Putting him into bed, tucking both him and his Croc into the duvet. He kissed him on the head, turned on the nightlight and went back into the bathroom.   
He saw Derek with his head in his hands.   
Stiles went to the sink and filled it with warm water. He then looked through the cabinets to try and find his box of handy dandy tools.   
He eventually found the tools and dripped the steel hook thing needed to dig the bullet out.  
Derek was looking at him, one eyebrow raised. 

“I need to get the bullet out so you can heal. Now take your shirt off and let me see that godlike torso.” Stiles said, trying to lighten the mood. 

The Alpha just huffed and carefully took off his bloody shirt. 

Stiles fitted himself in between Derek’s legs and placed one hand on Derek’s bicep before going in. 

“I was so close to ending this.” Was what Derek said to break the silence, “I could’ve killed her and all this would just be something to forget. But she escaped.” 

“She did. But we’ll get her.” 

The bullet was fished out and Stiles went over to the sink. Getting a cloth and dunking it into water, squeezing it to get most of the water out before going back to Derek. He began to therapeutically wash the blood from the wolf’s tanned skin. 

“I can’t let her get our pup, Stiles.” 

“Hey.” Stiles whispered, stopping his movements and putting his forehead against Derek’s, “She isn’t going to get her filthy hands on our kid, Derek. I know that you will never let that happen.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because when I’m with you, I feel the safest I've ever felt in my whole life.” 

Unable to control himself, Derek surged up and their lips collided. Arms wrap themselves around his waist to pull him flush to Derek's body. He shivered from the contact with the hard muscle of the Alpha’s chest as he attentively snakes his arms around the man's strong neck.  
Stiles’ heart began to pound within his chest as he felt his mate's tongue snake between his lips to request entrance. He complied. The warmth turned to hot within his chest as Derek dominated his mouth with a passion the younger man hadn't known to exist. A muffled moan came from Stiles and he dropped the cloth and crawled onto Derek’s lap.   
As they drew away, Stiles could only stare with Derek’s partially opened mouth, cute bunny teeth peeking through. 

“I love you, Mieczysław Aleksandr Stilinski.” 

Stiles smiled when Derek spoke those words and breathed out a content sigh, “I love you too, Derek David Hale.” 

Their lips reconnected and the human could feel the sparks of lust coming from both their bodies as they pressed further into one another.   
Derek then stood up, his hands under Stiles’ ass to hold him up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and kept kissing him as he was carried to the bedroom.   
Inside his room, the Alpha immediately moved to the bed. He gently set his mate onto the bed but Stiles kept his legs around Derek’s waist, forcing the wolf to do nothing but tower over the smaller man.   
Derek took Stiles’ shirt off and threw it as if it offended him and soon began exploring.   
His lips touched his mate's small, but firm chest. The protrusion of a nipple caused him to pause. Grasping it between his teeth gently, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive flesh. 

Stiles writhed beneath him, soft moans rounding off his lips, “D-Derek.” 

His lips ghosted up past Stiles’ collarbone and up to the crook of his neck. He knew it was a sensitive spot as the mating bite was still embedded into the flesh. The teeth marks white and barely there but Derek knew.   
The Alpha teased the spot relentlessly with rough licks of his tongue and soft nibbling. He could feel hands grasping his sides and he smirked before sinking his teeth into his mate's skin hard enough to make the mark more saturated. 

“F-Fuck! Derek. Der.” 

“Shhh,” Derek murmured, “I’ve got you, I’ve got you, love.” 

Stiles buried his face in the Alpha’s neck, licking the skin there and giving his own little bites.   
Derek growled, taking Stiles’ jeans off and underwear quickly.   
Stiles writhed and moaned, watching in wonder when Derek took his own jeans and briefs off.   
He was large. 

_‘Of course he fucking was. He was an Alpha werewolf with bigger muscles then the incredible hulk.’_ Thought Stiles. 

“Please, Derek. Mate me fully,” Stiles begged, widening his knees, “Knot me.” 

“Mine,” Derek growled against Stiles’ smooth skin before tracing his hand onto Stiles’ ass, squeezing the globes harshly. 

Stiles was so turned on that his mind fogged, he didn’t even realise Derek had lubed up his fingers and was slipping his fingers inside of him.   
Stiles gasped, his body arching in pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful. And seeing you today with Finn and Isaac and protecting our pack… fuck, it made my wolf howl with absolute pride.” Derek smirked, his fingers stroking deeper into his mate.

“A-And watching you kill those nurses,” Stiles groaned, “F-Fuck. I wanted to jump you right then and there. I want you so bad.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Derek bent down to kiss and bite at Stiles’ hip bones, “Do you like me when I'm shifted?” 

“Yes! Y-Yes! Fuck!”

“Good,” Derek murmured before sucking Stiles’ cock down to the base. 

“AH! FUCK!” Stiles screamed, spiralling with desire, “D-Der, I need you inside me.”

Derek responded by inserting a third finger into Stiles’ ass, angling up to press against his prostate, making Stiles see stars.   
Stiles moaned into the heavens, grinding against Derek’s fingers.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered and buried his nose between Stiles’ thighs, “Your scent. You smell so fucking good.” 

Stiles fisted Derek’s hair and tugged lightly, making the wolf groan at the back of his throat. 

“You smell like rain and books and honey and..” Derek entreated, “... _Mine_.” 

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ ass cheeks and licked at his aching hole, lapping noisily between Stiles’ legs and thrusting his tongue up into the space his fingers had recently vacated.  
Stiles bit his lip and stared down the length of his body with a combination of lust and astonishment to see the Alpha eagerly sniffing and licking at his arse. It was shameful yet exciting. It was beautiful yet dirty.   
He felt loose and pliant, the wolf’s actions driving Stiles closer to orgasm.

“Ah- Derek!” Stiles cried out, his head falling back on the pillows as his cock jerked and painted his belly with strands of white.

“You’re being too loud, baby,” Derek murmured, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, "Wouldn’t wanna wake up our son, would we?" 

That made Stiles smile, then shake his head.   
He crawled up and over Stiles, bending down to catch the human’s mouth in a wet, messy kiss. Stiles groaned and lifted his hips to rub against the Alpha's hard thick cock.

“As much as I want to see your face, it would be more comfortable if I knot you from behind.”

Stiles blinked - mind so aroused it stopped working for a second.   
When he was back, he flipped onto his belly and spread his knees wide for the Alpha’s VIP access. 

Derek’s swift inhale at the sight, “I’m going to claim you now. I’m going to officially make you mine. Do you understand, Stiles?” 

His voice was low and possessive as his hands opened Stiles wide. He felt the head of   
Derek’s cock nudge up against his hole.

“Yes, Alpha” Stiles groaned, “P-Please.” 

Derek thrusted shallowly a few times before driving himself forward and into Stiles’ body. Derek panted against Stiles’s neck and the human wiggled beneath Derek’s weight.   
He shuddered as Derek rocked into him, dropping to his elbows while the Alpha licked and sucked bruises across his back and shoulders.

“That’s it, baby,” Derek murmured, withdrawing slightly to press forward even further into Stiles’ body. “You feel perfect, Stiles. Fuck, baby.”

He lifted himself from Stiles’ back, clutching Stiles’ hip once more with one clawed hand and reaching to lightly scratch at Stiles’ back with the other.

“Mine.” Derek growled and pulled back and pushed forward again, setting up a slow rhythm of measured thrusts, “Fuck. You’re so beautiful.” 

Stiles basked in the warmth and praise, tentatively moving his hips to meet Derek’s thrusts.  
Derek dragged the heel of his palm up Stiles’ back before gripping Stiles’ shoulder. 

“My mate. Mine. My pup’s Mama. Mine.” Derek chanted, his voice low and dangerous and the sound made Stiles to rock back onto the Alpha’s cock. 

“Derek.” Stiles’ voice cracked, pure pleasure clouded him into a drooling, moaning mess. 

As Derek began to speed up, Stiles braced his hands against the headboard and shoved himself backwards. Derek growled and snapped his hips forward like a madman - or madwolf.   
Unable to control his undying need, Stiles came untouched and all over the bedsheets and his chest, tightening round Derek’s thickening cock. It made the wolf groan. 

“Are you ready for my knot, love?” The Alpha’s rumbled in his chest, the vibrations thudding against Stiles’ back. 

“Y-Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!” The human shook, voice strained and broken, “Give it to me, Alpha. Mate me! Please! Ple-” 

Derek put his large hand over Stiles’ mouth, hips still drilling. 

“I love how loud you are, doll, but you’re going to wake up our pups.” 

Stiles could do nothing but take it, muffled behind his mate’s palm. He keened as the knot entered him, hot and swollen and intoxicatingly hot. Derek bit down on Stiles’ shoulder and rolled his hips forward once more, pushing it in deeper. Stiles went still, his body only recognizing the bite of Derek’s teeth and the swell of his knot, tying them together.  
Derek trembled and rolled his hips forward once more, snarling with pleasure as his orgasm crested. Derek released his skin and started to lick at the injury.   
Stiles felt drained and dazed - yet loved and complete. He was aware of the strong scent of sweat and a hint of blood that was rolling off of Derek before he was aware that the Alpha was speaking.

“Stiles? Stiles? Are you with me, love?” Derek pressed a kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck. “I’m going to lay us down.” 

Stiles nodded and let Derek manoeuvre them so that Derek was spooned up behind him as they lay on their sides.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked. He brushed Stiles’ hair off of his sweaty forehead. 

“Mmmm...” Stiles felt drowsy if a bit uncomfortable. He wiggled a little, trying to find a position he could sleep in. The movement caused Derek’s knot to rub up inside him against that place that made him see stars. “F- _Fuck_!”

Derek nosed along his neck as Stiles made small, jerky circles with his hips. His cock began to swell again and by the time Derek noticed, he was already stroking himself.

“Are you - God, Stiles-” He broke off with a low chuckle, letting his mate fuck himself on his cock, “Look at you, doll. So beautiful. That’s right. Use your Alpha’s knot to get off again.” 

It didn’t take long for Stiles to tense up and release onto the sheets as Derek swore and growled into his bruised bitten neck.   
Derek grabbed Stiles’ chin and pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss, their lips and tongues moving together in a routine.

“Derek,” Stiles panted when they separated. His head resting on Derek’s bicep as the Alpha’s arms close around him. 

“Yeah?”

“How long will it be until your knot goes down?” Stiles swallowed thickly. 

“I don’t know,” Derek answered, “I’ve never knotted someone before, Stiles,” He rolled his hips up into Stiles once more. “Could be a while. You feel so fucking amazing, doll. You have no idea.”

They sank into the pillows and blankets of their bed and sleep quickly was washing over them. 

“I love you, Derek.” Was the last thing Stiles said before going into the land of sleep. 

It made the wolf grin, kissing the back of his lover’s neck and muttering, “I love you too, Stiles.” Before joining him in slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	12. Chapter Twelve - The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I am thankful for all the lovely comments and support! Thank you! 
> 
> Anyways, the packs reaction to the newly mated pair and Isaac feels :3

Waking up in Derek’s arms was something Stiles had dreamed about more times then he could count. But now that he was actually here, in the Alpha’s arms, naked and relaxed. It made the human realise how much he loved being cuddled. He loved the warmth of Derek against him, loved the hairy chest he was using as a pillow, he loved how protected and safe he felt when in his arms. 

He looked at a still sleeping Derek Hale and reached to touch his cheek, thumbing the three day old stubble that was quickly forming into a beard and leaned up to peck the full lips with this own. 

Derek grinned, opened his eyes and saw Stiles. 

“Good morning.” 

Stiles smiled, “Good morning.” 

Derek was soon kissing him like last night. Passionate, intense and animalistic. Stiles found himself responding immediately, breathing him in, melting against him. Derek tightened his hulking arms around him, naked chest against naked chest, his hands firm and adamant and curious as they travelled across torso, hips and ass. Stiles was being completely trapped in the wolf’s grip and he loved it. His arms went around Derek’s neck, one hand massaging the older man’s scalp and eliciting the most thunderous moans. 

“Derek.” Stiles whispered against his mouth and the Alpha growled in response. 

Then a banging came from the other side of the door. 

“We all heard you last night and even though we are fully supportive and happy for you guys, we really don’t want to hear it again during breakfast!” Jackson’s voice came through, “And your kid has been looking for you!” 

Derek and Stiles chuckled at one another before detaching themselves. 

They showered and dressed - Derek giving Stiles his baggy shirt so Stiles could look cute and sexy as the hem went down to his bruised thighs. 

Derek couldn’t stop watching his mate as he went around to try and find some sweatpants. 

Stiles saw him looking and smirked, “What?” 

“You look so edible right now, doll.” 

The human went to the wolf and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, making the shirt ruffle up to expose his naked ass. Derek’s hands went reflexly onto the globes, squeezing them before kissing Stiles once more. 

Ten minutes later, they entered the kitchen. Lydia, Erica and Allison all whistled. 

“Nice bite marks, Stiles.” Jackson laughed. 

Boyd just smiled and Scott wrinkled his nose. 

Isaac and Finn went to the pair and Stiles gathered his pups in a hug. 

“Mama! Daddy!” Finn shrieked in delight, Croc in his hand and still in his pyjamas. Derek kissed his pup on the forehead - then he saw Isaac’s big hopeful eyes and kissed his head as well before going to pour out some coffee for Stiles and himself. 

“Soooooo,” Allison drew out, “How long have you two been bunny humping?” 

“Allison!” Scott and Stiles shouted at the same time. 

“Okay!” Derek announced, giving Stiles his coffee and gaining his pack's attention, “Stiles and I are mated and that is all you need to know. What we need to focus on is finding Kate.” 

“Do we have a plan?” Lydia asked. 

“No. But we will.” The Alpha promised, “For now we will have a wolf patrolling the territory at all times. Boyd. You first.” 

Boyd nodded, stood and went straight outside - not before giving Erica a kiss and a nuzzle to the throat. 

“Do we have to stay in the house?” Stiles wondered, giving Finn a plate full of eggs and bacon, “I was thinking about taking Finn here to the park.” 

Derek smiled, “I’m sure the park will be fine.” He then looked around the pack, “If you go out, make sure you text me or Stiles first and let us know when you’re back home. Keep your eyes and ears out and if you find anything and I mean  _ anything _ suspicious, you get out of danger and phone me. Got it?” 

The batas nodded. 

Isaac jumped up, excited, “Can I go to the park too?” 

“Of course you can, puppy.” Stiles nodded, looking at Finn and wiping the crumbs from his son’s face, “Right, Finn? You want Isaac to come along?” 

“Isaac!” The pup cheered before shoving bacon in his mouth. 

Soon Allison went to work - Scott driving her - and Lydia and Jackson went out. Erica went to join Boyd and it left the little family to have breakfast alone. 

“Ma- Stiles?” Isaac spoke, voice unsure and small. 

Stiles noticed and reached out and patted Isaac’s cheek, “You can call me that, y’know.” 

“C-Call you what?” 

“Mama.” 

Isaac turned bright red and looked down at his lap. Derek frowned at the sudden nervousness and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong pup?” The Alpha said softly, “We know you’ve been wanting to call us Mama and dad for some time now. And now is as good a time as any for you to start.” 

With tears in his eyes, Isaac looked up at them and sniffed, “B-But I’m not your- I’m not-” 

Stiles stood at that and went to Isaac, kneeling down to him, “Isaac, you may be only a year younger than me, but I know that in my heart that you are my son. You are my pup.” 

Derek went to do the same, on the other side of Isaac so he was surrounded with warmth, “And you’re mine too.” He ruffled his blond locks and made him smile, “You’re ours.” 

Isaac let out a sob of relief and the new found parents hugged their pup. Then Finn came crawling onto Isaac’s lap, nuzzling into his neck to give comfort. 

Isaac then mumbled something under his breath that Stiles didn’t hear. 

“What was that, puppy?” 

Derek answered, “He said he wished he was little like Finn.” 

“Oh.” Stiles said, running his fingers through Isaac’s hair, “I know. But there are people who age regress. Do you know what that is?” 

Isaac nodded. 

“And if you wanted to do that-” 

Derek cut in, “We will support you and love you no matter what.” 

The blond then started to cry, wrapping his arms around his new found family. 

They hugged him back just as tight. 

The park was not busy, not empty either. 

It had a few kids and their parents running around. Finn was busy pulling Isaac to the climbing frame that had a slide and monkey bars. 

Derek had to flash his eyes in warning a few times at the pair, who had tried to use their claws to their climbing advantage and risked exposure. Stiles was beside the Alpha on a bench as they watched the pups play. The sun over their heads and a lovely breeze coming to make the heat more bearable. Stiles’ head on Derek’s shoulder. 

“This is nice.” Stiles said, content. 

“It is.” Derek kissed the side of his head, his eyes never leaving the pups, “What are we going to do about Isaac?” 

The human frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“He wants to be a child again.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you really think pretending is going to be enough?” 

Stiles sighed, “I don’t know. I just hope he’s happy.” 

“And if he’s not?” 

“I-I-” Stiles paused before deciding, “We can find another way. Find something to help him be a child.” 

They watched Isaac on the climbing frame with Finn, a big smile on his face when he reached the top. He turned and waved at Stiles and Derek. 

The parents waved back and Derek puffed with pride, showing Isaac how proud he was. It made Isaac’s wolf howl in delight. 

Finn was on the monkey bars, flipping his body and using his legs as well to do acrobatics. Stiles was on edge watching him. 

Derek chuckled, rubbing Stiles’ arm, “It’s okay. He’ll be fine.” 

“What if he falls?” 

“He’s a wolf. He’ll heal.” 

Stiles huffed and tried to relax. 

Suddenly, their bliss was uninterrupted by a woman pushing a stroller, a bubbly kid chewing on a teething ring inside. She had red hair and tattoos covering one of her arms. Her dress very summery with yellow flowers printed in the material. 

“I am so sorry to bother you but may I sit here? The other benches are taken.” She asked politely then turned towards the park to see a red headed girl playing in the sand, “Maddie! Don’t get sand in your hair! I just washed it this morning!” 

“Okay, mommy!” 

Derek smiled at the woman, bunny teeth on display, “Of course.” 

She thanked them, sat and offered her hand, “I’m Shaydo.” She rubbed her baby’s back who was in the stroller, “This is Jack and that troublemaker in the sand is Maddie.” 

Stiles took her hand, “I’m Stiles and this is Derek.” 

“And who are your little ones?” 

Derek pointed to where Isaac and Finn were now playing on the slide, “Those two.” 

Shaydo smiled, “How adorable.” 

The parents watch the kids and its peaceful… that is until another boy goes up to Maddie and destroys her sandcastle. 

“Hey!” Shaydo yelled, “Get away from her!” 

That got the attention of Finn and Isaac who watched what was happening. 

The unknown kid then took Maddie’s toys and sand bucket, making her cry. 

“That’s it!” Shaydo was about to march over there when suddenly Finn jumped on the bully, tackling him to the ground with a mighty growl. 

Derek and Stiles jumped into action. Stiles went to Isaac who looked lost and made sure he was alright. Derek caught Finn’s clawed hand before it could tear any flesh. The bully was crying and Maddie ran to her mother and brother. 

“Stand down, pup.” Derek commanded, red eyes flashing at Finn. 

The child took a couple of deep breaths, his eyes glowing blue, before putting his claws away and asking his dad for a hug. Derek picked up his son and the bully ran off sobbing. 

The family went back to the bench, Isaac putting his head on Stiles’ shoulder as Finn calmed himself down in his father’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

“You’re wolves.” Shaydo didn’t question. 

And just before Derek could raise his hackles, the woman nodded at Maddie and the child flashed her own blue eyes. 

“You’re wolves too?” Isaac said in awe. 

“Not all.” Shaydo explained, “Maddie and my wife are wolves. My wife is the Alpha of our little pack. Jack and I are witches.” 

“W-Witches?” Stiles was amazed. 

“This is my territory.” Derek growled, “I would know if other wolves were here.” 

“Not if the Alpha’s wife is a witch.” Shaydo responded, “I can block their scent from others. We like to keep out of other people’s way. Keep to ourselves.” 

As the adults talked, Isaac was fascinated when looking at Jack - who was drinking from a blue sippy cup and drooling over his shirt. Isaac unknowingly whimpered in longing and pain. He wanted to be a child. He wanted to grow up the right way, safe, loved and with Stiles as his Mama and Derek as his dad. 

He wanted a fresh start. 

A hand on his cheek brought him back and he looked up to see a sympathetic Shaydo. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” 

Isaac’s eyes filled with tears and Stiles rubbed his back. 

“You long for a new beginning.” She said, “Such a young soul trapped in the body of an older. I can help you.” 

“Y-You can?!” 

Stiles and Derek perked up at that, Finn alert as well as they all turned to the adult witch. 

Shaydo answered with a nod before going into her pocket and pulling out a white card. She gave the card to Stiles and told him to call her. 

She then said goodbye and left with her two children. 

Isaac turned to his parents, “Do you really think she can help?” 

“If she could, what do you want her to do?” Derek asked, voice tender and soft. 

Isaac played with his fingers, head down and shy, “I-I-” 

Finn crawled into Isaac’s lap and nuzzled him, making Stiles smile and nod at Isaac to continue. 

“I want to be little.” He said and looked at the Alpha and his mate, “And I want you to take care of me.” 

Derek pulled Isaac into a hug, Stiles and Finn joining. 

“We’ll always take care of you, Isaac.” The Alpha promised, “And we will get you what you want. We’ll do anything to make you happy and if this will make you happy then we will visit and talk with Shaydo and see what she can do. Okay?” 

Isaac nodded into his father’s shoulder. 

Stiles pulled away with a smile, “How about we get some ice cream and head home. We can watch a movie on the couch as we have lunch.” 

Finn cheered and Isaac nodded, drying his tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	13. Chapter Thirteen - The Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Stiles, Finn and Isaac visit Shaydo and her family. They are asking questions.. will they be able to get the answers? :3

Derek’s large hand knocked on the door to the little cottage. His other hand was busy holding Finn up, balancing him on his hip. Isaac was beside Stiles and was holding his hand as nerves were running through his veins. 

Shaydo opened the door, Jack in her arms. Her ginger hair was put in a bun and in the light, Stiles could see the white scars of her mating bite embedded into her neck. 

“Hey! I’m so glad you came!” She said, opening the door wider for them to come in. She shouted out, “Love! Come and meet the Hales!” 

A strong black woman with tied back straight black hair came in with Maddie at her side. 

“Shaydo, I knew they were here before you did.” The lady Alpha said, rolling her eyes with a smile before shaking Derek’s hand, “I’m Alpha Rosalyn James. You must be Alpha Derek Hale.” 

Derek nodded, “Thank you for inviting us into your territory, Alpha James. This is my mate, Stiles and these are our sons, Finn and Isaac.” 

Rosalyn gestured for them to sit - they did - and said, “Shaydo told me about what you talked about. Isaac’s problem.” 

Maddie then went to Finn and asked for him to play. Finn looked to his parents for permission and when they nodded, he leapt off from Derek’s lap and ran with Maddie to the other room. 

As the adults spoke, Isaac fidgeted and looked around the room. 

When Jack started to fuss, Shaydo chuckled and took out her breast and guided Jack onto her nipple. Jack suckled his mother’s breast with a happy gurgle, his hands going up to hold onto the pentacle necklace she had around her neck. 

She looked at the guests and blushed, “You don’t mind do you? I’ve been kicked out of restaurants before because of this.” 

Derek and Rosalyn growled at that.

“It is a beautiful natural thing, my love. I should’ve tore out that manager's heart when he spoke to you like that.” The female Alpha snarled. 

Derek was just as pissed, “Wolves are prone to breastfeed. It’s instinctual. You’re feeding your pup. Never be ashamed of that.” 

Shaydo smiled and Stiles went forward and kissed Derek on the cheek. 

“So,” Shaydo said, getting back to business, “I have created a potion that will simply de-age Isaac into a fifteen month old baby. It is irreversible though.” 

“That’s it? What about payment?” Stiles questioned, Isaac squeezing his hand. 

“No payment.” 

Derek frowned, “There has to be something.” 

After thinking, Rosalyn nodded, “There is.” 

“What is it?” 

“We want to be able to roam this territory without using scent blocker spells.” She said, “This is our home, Alpha Hale. We don’t wish to take this territory from you. We just want to… share it. Protect it with you.” 

Derek thought for a moment before nodding, “I’ll allow it.” 

Shaydo grinned, covering herself up when Jack was finished and began burping him. 

“Thank you, Alpha Hale.” 

Then suddenly, two wolfed out children came running in the room. Play fighting. Finn tackled Maddie who kicked him off her and snarled. 

“Kids!” Rosalyn spoke, hard and fierce, “In the other room!” 

Maddie went into the other room, obeying her Alpha. 

Finn looked at Derek with a frown as if saying she had no authority over him. Derek flashed his eyes in warning and Finn followed his new friend. 

“This potion,” Said Stiles, “Does it have any side effects?” 

“No. It’s been in my family through centuries and I've made it once before.” Shaydo explained, “All you have to do is drink it before bed and you’ll wake up as a child. The best thing about this potion is that it only works on the people who wish for it.” 

Rosalyn looked at the blond wolf beside Stiles, “So, Isaac? Do you wish for it?” 

Isaac was quick to answer, “Yes, Alpha James.” 

Shaydo seemed pleased and clicked her fingers. Blue and white sparks came from her fingertips and suddenly a glass bottle of sky blue liquid appeared in her hand. She handed it to Stiles. 

“Get his stuff ready and make sure he drinks the whole thing before bed.” She instructed, “Also make sure he is secure as he will become a baby during the night so puts some pillows around him with a thin blanket so he doesn’t fall or hurt himself and make sure he goes to sleep naked as when he transitions, the clothes will be too big and may suffocate.” 

“And don’t give him the potion tonight.” The Alpha female said. 

Stiles frowned, “Why not?” 

Derek answered, “It’s the full moon. We want Isaac to be in the right headspace when drinking the potion. The moon will make him tense.” 

“We can do it Friday!” Isaac announced and when everyone looked at him he explained, “It’s my birthday. So it can be like a re-birth.” 

Stiles nodded and smiled, “Okay. Friday it is.” 

When they got home, the pack were all on the sofa - except for Jackson who was doing his shift patrolling. 

Derek and Stiles had to explain to the batas what Isaac wanted to do and they carefully exchanged words while Isaac nodded along, adding his own words when he felt comfortable. 

By the end of it, Isaac was crying happy tears as the entire pack went into a giant supportive group hug with the blond wolf in the middle. 

“You’re going to be so cute!” Erica pinched his cheeks, “Not that you already aren’t, of course.” 

Lydia smothered him in a hug, “I am so proud of you!” 

“You two are going to be his parents?” Boyd questioned and Stiles and Derek nodded, the Alpha kissing his mate tenderly when they confirmed. 

The celebration was cut short when Finn yawned, rubbing his eyes and asking Stiles to pick him up. Stiles did. 

“Sleepy. Mama, Sleepy.” 

Stiles chuckled and kissed his forehead, “I think it’s naptime.” 

Derek nodded, turned to the group, “Go pick a movie for us to watch before dinner. We’ll be back once Finn is in bed.” 

Scott and Erica were already arguing on what to watch by the time Derek and Stiles entered Finn’s room. 

They read him a story together on the bean bag before putting the sleeping pup into bed. 

The couple watched him sleep for a while before Stiles said, “I spoke to my dad this morning. I told him everything that’s been going on.” 

Derek put a hand around Stiles’ waist, “What did he say?” 

“He said,  _ ‘Aren’t you a little young to be raising a kid with a boyfriend five years older than you?’ _ God knows what he will say when I tell him I’ll soon have _two_ kids.” 

“What did you tell him?” 

“I told him that I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I love you, Derek, and I love our pups and pack.” 

They walked out, hand in hand after turning the nightlight on and kissing Finn goodnight. 

“You don’t want a normal life?” Derek asked, suddenly nervous. 

Stiles shook his head, fisting Derek’s shirt, “I want this life. It’s everything and more than I could have ever asked for.” 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrists and pinned him against the wall. He kissed him firmly, pressing his whole body against the smaller man. He started kissing down the younger’s jaw, speaking in-between kisses.

“I want you to run with me and the pack tonight.” 

Stiles let out a small gasp, “R-Really?” 

“You’re my mate and an Alpha’s mate should run with the pack on the full moon. You’re mine,” Derek whispered, his eyes full of lust as he was beginning to suck a hickey into Stiles’ neck, “And the Mama to my pups. They’d want you there.”

Stiles was whimpering, still pressed against the wall. Derek lifted his head, admiring the large, purple mark that was now on Stiles’ neck, right on top of the mating bite.

“I-I want to run with you.” Stiles shook with anticipation. 

“But you have to be careful though, doll.” Derek smirked, his fangs on show, “Because my wolf will not be able to contain itself when seeing you run with our pack. It will want to fuck you and knot you in the middle of the woods until you are screaming my name.” 

“Oh, fuck, Der.” 

They scrambled to their bedroom and onto their bed, kissing each other even harder when they got there. Derek roamed his hands all over the other’s chest, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, and pulling. When he released it with a pop , Stiles couldn’t help but moan. Derek yanked on the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over the Stiles’ head. He pressed Stiles’ shoulders into the bed, and began kissing all down his chest, stopping to leave a mark in most places, his claws holding his hips down. 

Stiles began to chuckle. Derek paused.

“Would that be okay with you?” He asked, teasingly, “With me knotting you in the middle of the woodlands, under the moon and stars as our pack surrounds up in their run.” 

Derek leaned up towards Stiles and kissed his lips roughly. He grabbed the smaller man and pulled him against him. He kissed him, hard, grinding his hips into Stiles’.

“F-Fuck, Derek. I want that.” He panted against the wolf’s lips, “I want you to chase me.” 

Derek growled and kissed him again, his shift happening uncontrollably. He reached his hands lower and grabbed Stiles’ ass, squeezing, causing Stiles to moan. Derek leaned forward and nibbled the boy’s ear.

“Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me?” Derek purred.

Stiles smirked and rolled his hips against the Alpha’s, feeling the large bulge tented in Derek’s pants, “I think I might have an idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for baby Isaac? He's gonna be so adorable! 
> 
> Leave A Comment :3


	14. Chapter Fourteen - The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys the full moon :3 
> 
> Sterek smut :3 ;)

The wolves were agitated. 

Finn was growling at everything, even destroying one of the pillows in a fit of frustration. Scott and Jackson have been wolfed out for a bit, their claws not able to go back in. 

Boyd has been quiet, bouncing his leg while Erica had been pacing. 

Allison and Lydia had been sent home and Isaac was sitting in the corner, scratching slowly at his skin. When Stiles saw the red marks appearing then healing on his oldest pup’s skin, he went over and carefully took the clawed hands and kept them in his to keep him from hurting himself. 

Derek came in, eyes red and sweating slightly, “The moon is nearly fully out. Everyone outside and get ready to run.” 

The pack went into the night, the boys removing their shirts and pants so they were only in their boxer shorts. Finn was jumping and growling as he got himself ready. 

Stiles - who was still fully clothed - watched as Derek stood tall, the moonlight making his skin glow. 

Erica had too stripped off, only in her training bra and shorts as she cracked the bones in her neck. 

Derek then gave the command, “Shift!” 

The wolves did, eyebrows disappearing, fangs out and sideburns growing long. Their claws getting longer and their noses wrinkled. 

Finn looked adorable, running around his father on all fours, enjoying the space. 

Stiles wondered what it had been like in Kate’s laboratory when the full moon hit. Did Finn get to be himself? Did he get enough space to shift? Did he get experimented on when fully wolfed out? If so… did he hurt anyone in the process? 

Isaac looked tense - almost scared. 

Derek went to him and nuzzled his pup, letting Isaac know that he was okay and not judged. 

Stiles smiled at the Alpha. The other batas looked ready to run, muscles itching to move. 

“Now,” Derek announced, voice powerful, “Kate wouldn’t be stupid enough to come after us on a full moon but keep an eye out just in case. If you find anything suspicious, come find me.” 

“And see you fucking Stiles all wolfed out in the middle of the night?” Erica smirked, “No thanks.” 

Stiles blushed and chuckled slightly. 

Derek growled, “Just… don’t go running into any unnecessary danger. Now go and blow off some steam and I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Without hesitation, Boyd, Erica, Jackson and Scott went running through the woods, howling in delight. 

Finn seemed to yip at Isaac to chase him, growling and jumping. Isaac makes a small unsure noise before turning to Derek. 

Derek patted his cheek, “Go with your brother and have some fun.” 

Isaac giggled, jumping up and down before running away with Finn going after him. 

Then it’s just the mated pair. The Alpha and his mate. 

Stiles goes to him, reaching up to feel the sideburns of his lover’s cheeks, “Will they be okay by themselves?” 

“They’re not alone… We know exactly where they are. They’re safe. Our pups are safe.” Derek leaned forward and gave Stiles eskimo kisses with his nose, “Do you still want me to chase you?” 

Stiles chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows, “Do you want to chase me, _Alpha_?” 

Derek groaned, chest rumbling. 

“Close your eyes and stay still for sixty seconds,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips, “... then come and find me. And fuck me, Alpha.” 

Derek rumbled again, nuzzling his neck before standing straight and closing his eyes. 

Stiles grinned then ran into a random direction through the woods, stripping off his clothes as he went. 

When those sixty seconds were up, Derek was almost brought to his knees by his Mate’s scent. It was a light breeze of lilacs combined with a delicate hint of honey, books and ink. It was magic.

He went towards the scent and shoved his boxer-briefs down his legs and stepped out of them. 

Walking through the trees, he caught sight of Stiles’ flannel shirt and he lifted the fabric to his nose, and let off a growl at the scent of the Mate. He lifted his head to scent the air, trying to determine which way his mate had gone. Dropping the garment, he continued into the night.

He let the smell of Stiles’ scent wash over him. His inner alpha was begging for him to get his Mate’s scent all over him and fuck him. Knot him. Breed him. Love him. 

He took one last inhale of the scent before he began jogging down towards the base of the woods. His alpha was calling to his Mate, and he couldn’t have kept quiet if he tried. Derek had never howled so loud before in his life, but as he did, he thought he heard his Mate answer him through the air. 

He went from a jog to a run, now that he knew which way to go. He saw a flash of naked, mole dotted flesh, making him flat out run after his Mate. He flung himself on all fours and sprinted, growling. He heard Stiles giggle, moving away from him, zipping through the trees. 

The closer he got to Stiles, the more intense his mate's scent became. He could see the evidence of scentless lube shining on his ass and thighs as he kept just out of reach of Derek . The little bastard opened himself up before the moon even began rising. 

He chased Stiles around the maze of bushes and bark, until he turned toward an opening of soft grass and wildflowers. As soon as they got close enough, he made his move. Swinging one arm forward, he wrapped it around Stiles’ middle bringing them to a stop.

While his movements were quick and urgent, he kept his touch gentle on the human. He pressed him into the ground, his naked chest against the skin of Stiles’ back and slid his nose from his shoulder to behind his ear, taking in his scent. 

“Alpha.” Stiles whimpered, “You found me.” 

He pressed closer to his mate’s body, making sure he could feel every inch of him sliding in the slick between his thighs. 

“ _Stiles. Mine. Mate. Mine._ ” He chanted, sniffing at the mating bite.

Derek flipped Stiles onto his back and leaned down the few inches to get his taste of the man he loved. When his Mate purred and licked his bottom lip, Stiles immediately began ghosting his hands over Derek’s side. 

“I love you, Derek, so much.” He whispered. 

The Alpha nosed at Stiles’ ear, breathing out, “I love you too, doll.” 

“T-The pups?” 

Derek stayed still and quiet for a moment, listening, then grinned, “The entire pack is at the lake. Splashing around and having fun. They’re safe.” 

The Alpha then went back in, biting at Stiles’ neck, collarbones and chest. 

Derek looked up and watched as Stiles’ eyes turned almost black with desire, his Mate purring to him in response to his touch. His hips began grinding down, and Derek almost lost it, the moon over him, heightening his emotions.

The moan from Stiles made Derek’s jaw clench, flipping the human back over onto his stomach. 

“Derek, please!” Stiles begged, wiggling his ass, “I want you, Alpha. Please! Fuck me with your knot, Der.” 

Derek roared at Stiles’ words.

He trailed his fingers up Stiles’ calf before bending down to place kisses on the back of his knee. Moving up just a few inches, Derek got the first taste of the lube. Flavourless. The hint of what Stiles’ body tasted like mixed within. The way he liked it. 

Trailing his tongue in patterns, Derek moved from one thigh. 

He ran his hands up the outside of Stiles’ thighs, massaging them firmly, which caused the human to push his ass up, trying to get Derek where he wanted him. 

The Alpha took one cheek in each of his large hands to separate them so he could see the hole that was leaking lube. 

“Fuck, doll. You smell fucking amazing.” 

Stiles just pushed his ass higher and firmer into Derek ’s hands and groaned in frustration. 

“Shhh.” Derek said softly, “You’ll have my knot and I’ll stuff you so full of my cock that you’ll be feeling me for weeks.”

That was then he pushed Stiles’ ass back down and buried his face between his cheeks. 

Derek could feel the lube coat his face and run down his neck before he could even open his mouth. At the first swipe of his tongue, Stiles groaned. 

He took long, slow licks, tiny wiggles with just the tip of his tongue, and sucked all around the rim and the alpha was delighted in the myriad of sounds coming from his lover. 

“Oh fuck! Oh, _oh,_ oh, Der. _Der_. Derek.” 

When Derek nipped his right cheek his Mate gasped in shock, reached back, and grabbed Derek by the hair and pulled his face deeper into his ass. 

The alpha let out a chuckle and obeyed the silent order. He pushed in and out and gloried in the loud moan he elicited. His tongue kept stretching him open and driving his Mate crazy. 

He then stopped, kissing up his back and placing nips along Stiles’ shoulder blade and grazing his teeth up the side of his neck.

As all this was happening, his cock had been slipping around on Stiles’ thighs, pre-come drenching the skin. 

The moon was bright and big and it made Derek crazy. He reared up, yanked Stiles' hips to his groin and rubbed his cock over his hole. 

Derek had never been this hard or felt this desperate for anything in his life. He released the hold on his alpha and growled, lips still right next to Stiles' ear. The tip of his cock immediately lined up right where it was supposed to, and he began to push. 

Stiles' body opened up and welcomed him in, and Derek sank into the heat of his mate. 

Gripping his torso tightly, Stiles moaned and shoved his ass back until they were completely connected. He gasped and all he could do was feel. He felt his heavy balls slapping against Stiles' skin. He felt the sweat under his hands. The heat surrounding his cock. 

His nose rubbed along his mate's neck and in his hair and he felt complete. 

Moving deep and hard, the large head of his cock rubbing against his sweet spot with each stroke was causing him to lose his mind. He tried pushing his hips back to meet Derek ’s thrusts but every time he tried the alpha held his hips tighter with clawed fingers, the tips of his nails piercing the skin, causing bruises. 

The Alpha howled and sped up. 

“D-Derek, Alpha!  _ Please _ !!” 

He felt Derek slow his thrusts until he remained buried deep in his channel, just grinding into him. This went on for a minute or two before his alpha slowly pulled completely out, then moved Stiles onto his back once more.

“I want to see you.” 

Stiles wrapped his legs around his mate’s hips, trying to pull him back inside his body, but Derek stayed on his knees just looking at him. 

“Like what you see, Alpha Hale?” He asked as coyly, a grin on his lips. 

“ _Mine. Mate. Mine. Mine. Mine._ ” Was the only thing his fanged filled mouth could say and then he shoved back inside his mate. 

Stiles started thrashing against the grass as he felt Derek’s cock thrusting inside of him. He couldn’t control the whimper that made its way out of his throat, which brought a deep rumble of laughter from Derek . 

“Like? Stiles, _Mate_ , Like?” 

“Yes!” Stiles groaned as his alpha entered him faster, “Yes, Derek ! That feels so good…so, good! Harder, please. I need your knot!” He was almost delirious in his pleasure. 

The alpha growled, drilling into the human with superhuman speed and stamina. 

Stiles whimpered again, clawing at Derek’s shoulders so hard that he drew blood - the wounds healing within seconds as the Alpha snarled at the pain. 

“Yes! Oh, fuck!  _ FUCK _ ! Do it, Der, Do it! Knot me, Alpha!” He cried out, throwing his head back, bearing his neck to the sky - to Derek. 

It didn’t take but a few more thrusts until Stiles could feel Derek’s knot was just about to lock them together. He thrust up onto his alpha harder, desperate, panting, needy.

He brought his hands up and cradled his mate’s face forcing him to look up from where their bodies were thrusting together, to look into his eyes. Brown eyes meeting red. 

One last, hard push is all it took for Derek ’s knot to lock them together, and with a roar the alpha leaned down and bit Stiles over his mating bite, reopening the wound, while snarling the word _‘Mine’_ over and over. Stiles exploded, cumming with his Alpha. It made him shake and tremble and whine. It was a beautiful sight. 

Stiles chuckled weakly, petting Derek’s hair before the Alpha gently turned them to the side. As Stiles began drifting off to sleep he could still feel Derek kissing his entire neck, shoulder and head, licking at the new mark on his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	15. Chapter Fifteen - The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Isaac's birthday! :3

To say that Isaac was excited would be an understatement. The pup was overjoyed, bouncing off the walls and it made Stiles so happy to see his pup so smiley. 

Derek and Jackson had gone and taken Isaac out for lunch while the rest of the pack got the living room ready for his surprise party. 

Allison and Lydia were on decorating - stringing up ‘Birthday boy’ banners, balloons and streamers. 

Boyd and Erica were on food - getting meat of every kind, sweets and Isaac’s favourite chocolate cake.

Stiles and Finn were setting up the presents. 

One thing everyone knows about Isaac was that he loved the ocean. He loved learning about it, watching documentaries and obsessing over the creatures that live there - so the wrapping paper was covered in cartoon sharks. 

The day after the visit with Shaydo and her family, Stiles asked Isaac for a birthday list so he knew what to buy for his pup. He was a bit surprised to find that everything on the list was baby and toddler stuff. Toys, accessories, clothes, things he needed. 

When Stiles asked him why, he responded with, “Well, I’m going to drink the potion that night so you and dad are going to need a lot of stuff.” 

That made Stiles’ heart light up with absolute pride. The pack managed to get him gifts he both wanted and needed and not all were boring to say the least. 

When Stiles got a text from Derek saying they were almost home, Stiles made everyone get into their places. 

When Isaac entered, the pack cheered, “Surprise!” and the young pup beamed so brightly it made everyone mirror him. He went straight to Stiles and Finn, hugging them tight. 

“Isaac!” Finn shrieked, nuzzling his neck. The blond did the same, scenting his soon-to-be-older big brother. 

Derek went up to his pups and kissed the birthday boy on the head, “Let’s sit down so you can open your presents.” 

Isaac nodded eagerly, taking his place in between his parents. 

Erica strapped a party hat to Isaac’s head and kissed his cheek before giving him her gift first. He ripped open the wrapping paper gently. Unravelling DVDs all about ocean life and their creatures. Isaac wiggled in delight, showing Derek who ruffled his hair. 

Allison was next. She had gotten him a basket filled with shark bath toys along with some scentless baby bubble bath. 

Lydia got him something that made Isaac squeal in delight. It was a warm baby blanket that was sky blue with white whales printed into it. It was so cute when Isaac pulled it to his chest and felt the soft texture with his cheek. 

Boyd gave him a big box of children's books that all had the theme of the ocean. Some were non-fiction, giving facts about the creatures of the sea. And some were fiction, animal characters going on an adventure through the mighty ocean. Isaac picked one of the books up, the title -  _ “The Big Blue Book” _ And there was a big illustration of an octopus on the cover. He showed it to Stiles who flipped through it for Isaac to see all the colourful drawings hidden in the pages. Finn looked too at his place on Stiles’ lap. He was more interested in the dangerous sharks and stingrays while Isaac adored the peaceful turtles and rainbow fish. 

Up next was Scott. He gave Isaac a beautiful car seat that had purple jellyfish on it and Isaac looked sad for a moment. 

“What’s wrong, pup?” Derek asked, sensing the upset, “Don’t you like it?” 

“Scott has never been good at gift giving.” Stiles teased while Scott huffed. 

“N-No! I love it! I’m just sad that I’m too big for it right now.” The blond looked at the seat in longing. 

Stiles rubbed his back, smiling, “You won’t be big for long, puppy. Remember?” 

As if suddenly remembering, Isaac gleamed, almost jumping out of his seat in excitement. 

“I’ll be little soon!” 

Allison cooed at the blond, “You are so cute!” 

“You’ll be your true tiny self in no time, Isaac.” Lydia voiced in reassurance. 

Jackson then cleared his throat and stood, handing Isaac a small bag, “I wanted to get you this… as an apology for being a dick to you. So… here.” 

Isaac opened the bag and inside was a small shirt for a toddler. The words  _ 'World's Greatest Pup’ _ written in bold black stitched in the front. 

Isaac teared up and hugged the shirt. Jackson, a bit uncomfortable with all the eyes on him, shuffled on his feet, “I’m going to, uh, go patrol the area. Okay?” 

Derek nodded and grinned proudly at the bata. 

When Jackson left, Finn jumped from Stiles’ lap and gathered the last little present in the pile and gave it to Isaac. 

“For Isaac.” The pup said with kind eyes. 

The parents watched as Isaac opened the gift, seeing a turtle teddy inside. Isaac nuzzled his brother and Finn giggled, hugging each other. 

They ate until their bellies were filled and on the Tv, Isaac put on one of his new DVDs. When the sky became dark, Stiles turned to Isaac and said, “Do you want to see what daddy and I got you?” 

Isaac tilted his head and Derek chuckled, standing. 

“Did you honestly think me and your Mama got you nothing for your birthday? Come on.” The Alpha gathered his family and guided them to Isaac’s room. Before they opened the door, Stiles grinned at Isaac. 

“We thought your room could use a little makeover.” He said and Derek opened the door to reveal Isaac’s new room. 

White walls with one wall presenting a painted mural of many cartoon sea animals and fish. 

A light blue cot in the corner with storage underneath which was already filled with toys. 

A changing table beside it with all the essentials.

A bookcase and beanbag for bedtime - the same as Finns - and a small wardrobe that already had little outfits hanging inside. 

The floor was covered in a turquoise carpet with a shark rug in the middle. 

Isaac stepped in the room, turtle in his hands as he looked around stunned and amazed. 

He then started to jump and examine every inch of his room with absolute glee, Finn soon joining him as they inspected the room. 

Stiles and Derek watched from the doorway, one of the Alpha’s arms around his mate’s waist to pull him closer. 

“We can do this, right?” Stiles whispered, head resting on Derek’s shoulder. 

The Alpha kissed Stiles’ temple, “Yes, doll. We can.” 

That night, Isaac curled up on Derek’s chest, drinking the potion. Stiles and Finn were beside him and the pack had gone to bed with Boyd on night shift patrolling the territory. The four of them cuddled on the couch, keeping each other in the circle of warmth and love as Isaac drank the glowing liquid. 

“Mama?” Isaac asked, eyes drooping. 

“Yes, puppy?” Stiles reached to thread his fingers through his hair, “Are you okay? How do you feel?” 

“Sleepy.” Isaac answered, finishing the last drop of the potion and closing his eyes, “Will you always love me?” 

Surprisingly Finn was the one who answered, putting his hands up to cradle Isaac’s face, “We love Isaac. Isaac family.” 

Derek rumbled with happiness, kissing both his pups on the forehead, “That’s right. And we’ll always be a family.” 

Stiles agreed, nuzzling both of his kids' hair, “And we’ll love you no matter what.” 

It didn’t take long for the pups to fall asleep and when they did, the parents stood. Stiles carried Finn while Derek carried a six foot Isaac like he weighed nothing. They put Finn into his bed first, making sure Croc was in his arms and turning on the nightlight before taking Isaac to his room. 

“Remember what Shaydo said,” Stiles said quietly, “He needs to be secure and naked so that he doesn’t get hurt.” 

Derek nodded and stripped Isaac quickly before placing the boy into his crib, bending his long limbs to fit. Stiles placed his new blanket over his lower body to keep the chill off and tucked his turtle into the corner of the crib. 

They kissed his head, said goodnight and left the room, keeping the door open a crack like Finns and turning on a nightlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for baby Isaac?! :3
> 
> Leave A Comment :3


	16. Chapter Sixteen - The New Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've been waiting for! Baby Isaac! :3

Derek and Stiles woke up to the sound of a baby crying. 

It took them a moment before realisation hit them and they got up and ran to Isaac’s room. Finn was already there, looking through the bars of the crib with a smile. The pup looked at his parents and pointed to inside the crib. 

“Isaac! Isaac baby.” The pup said and giggled. Derek went over first, scooping the five year up in his arms and peered inside the crib and smiled when the cries quietened. 

“I think Isaac wants his Mama, Stiles.” Derek said, lifting his free hand for Stiles to take. 

Stiles reached forward and took his mate’s hand and was guided towards the crib and looked in. His eyes filled with tears of happiness when he saw a baby with blond curls and full lips. The baby pup looked at his parents and brother… and giggled, kicking his little feet in delight. 

Stiles reached in, taking Isaac and held him to his chest, letting a tear fall when the baby snuggled into his shoulder, nose in the crook of his neck. 

Derek and Finn watched smiling and Stiles couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him. 

Derek joined and gathered all his family into his arms. 

“We have kids.” Stiles said as if it finally hit him, “We have children, Der. A-And Kate is still out there. What-” 

“Shh.” The Alpha whispered, kissing his mate’s head, “We’ll find her and I’ll rip her heart out with my claws the second we do. I promise.” 

Stiles went on his tiptoes to give Derek a tender kiss and the Alpha kissed back just as passionately. Finn giggled and Isaac gurgled out a spit bubble.

They separated and rested their foreheads against one anothers, their noses rubbing together. 

“You have to find yourself another way to kill Kate, Der.” Stiles smirked, “Because as far as I know, Kate hasn’t got a heart.” 

Derek chuckled and kissed him again, “You’re right, doll.” 

Isaac started whimpering and his little belly growled, making Stiles smile and kiss the blond locks. 

“You hungry, puppy?” Stiles then turned to the other pup, “You hungry too, Finn?”

Finn nodded, clapping his hands. 

Stiles then looked at Derek, long eyelashes fluttering, “And is daddy hungry too?” 

The Alpha grinned, eyes flashing red, “Starving.” 

Everyone was giving Isaac all the attention, Finn didn’t like it. And it wasn’t because he wanted the attention, no. it was because Isaac started to cry when the pack surrounded him. Finn ran and took Isaac, growling at the pack, eyes flashing and fangs out. 

Derek’s eyebrows rose and Stiles knelt down to Finn. 

“It’s okay, Finn. No one is going to hurt, Isaac.” The young pup went to his Mama and nuzzled him. 

“Isaac cry. Isaac hurt.” 

“No, sweetie. Isaac was just surprised. Not hurt.” 

Derek came and ruffled Finn’s hair, “No one can hurt Isaac, not when you’re around, pup. You protect him. But the pack will never hurt us.” 

Finn nodded, looking at the pack, not apologetic but more like in understanding. 

Scott went out to patrol after lunch and Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Jackson went out while Allison went home. That left the small family alone for the day. 

Isaac crawled around on the living room floor as Finn watched his every move. When Isaac got too close to the coffee table, Finn was there to move him away. Derek was pretty much howling with pride watching Finn take care of his brother. But when the Alpha saw Stiles feeding Isaac, burping him and kissing him all the while making sure Finn had enough juice and that he always had his Croc. Watching Stiles care for their children like it was instinct, as if he was the one that birthed them from his belly, it made him want to ravish his mate until all he could do was moan the Alpha’s name. 

Stiles saw on the other side of the kitchen with Isaac to his chest, he winked at the Alpha and it made Derek grumble. 

Later on in the evening, it was naptime and both Finn and Isaac decided to sleep on Stiles’ lap, a head on each shoulder. Derek came in and smiled at them, kneeling down in front of the three on the sofa. 

“You look beautiful with our pups, Stiles.” 

The human grinned, “Does being a Mama suit me as much as being a dad suits you?” 

“You shine being a Mama, doll.” Derek said stroking the hair of their pups, “It’s as natural as if you birthed them. It makes my wolf go crazy.” 

“Then how about you and I put our pups to bed and then your wolf can go as crazy as it wants.” 

Stiles would never get used to having sex with Derek.

The Alpha always made Stiles feel like he was one of the only people in the world, worthy of all the love in the world. And right now, Stiles was lying back on the bed with his legs thrown over Derek’s strong shoulders, feet digging into his mate’s back as Derek’s tongue opened him up.

Derek loved to rim him, always doing it. And Stiles was definitely not complaining. 

“Oh, Der,” Stiles whimpered, chest heaving. Heat coiled in his belly, moving lower and lower, until his back arched. He spread his legs further and head thrown back into the sheets, “Yes! Der-  _ Derek _ ! Oh.  _ Oh _ .” 

Derek growled into Stiles’ puckered hole, tongue working inside the sweet heat of his mate’s entrance. Saliva trickled down his ass cheeks as the Alpha sucked and played and ate like a starving man. 

Stiles was sure his heart was about to burst from his chest as he soared higher. His moans got louder but Derek reached up to cover his mouth. 

“You sound so fucking good, doll,” Derek pulled away from Stiles ’s wet, open hole, “But you’re going to wake up our pups from their nap if you continue.” 

And then, he was back between Stiles’ legs, nose pressed into the trimmed curls that shrouded his mate’s pretty cock.

He put his lips on Stiles ’s rim, sucking there again, humming happily when Stiles began to shake, more and more each time his tongue lapped at the inner walls of his mate’s hole.

“Derek, Der, I’m - _oh_!” His voice was muffled by Derek’s palm, his back arching as without warning, he came. 

Derek pulled back for a second, growling the word “Mine.” before putting his mouth back on Stiles’ loosened hole, kitten licks bringing Stiles to overstimulation. He let out a beautiful sob, vision whiting out. The euphoric feeling carried him higher to a plane then reality. 

“You are stunning, Stiles,” Derek crooned, leaning up to brush back Stiles ’s sweaty hair. Kissing his cheeks, his forehead and mating bite. “So fucking stunning. And all mine.”

Stiles moaned, blissed out, he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and nuzzled his nose against the Alpha’s. “Can we…Can you fuck me, please?”

“Of course, doll,” Derek cooed, kissing the tip of Stiles ’s nose, “But we’ll have to hurry, our pups will be waking at any moment.” 

Stiles smiled, a small elated giggle left his lips and nodded quickly.

Derek growled and leaned down and pressed his mouth to Stiles’ hard. Stiles sighed happily, kissing Derek back, he could taste himself on his lover’s tongue. He moaned and Derek began licking into the warm heat of his mate’s mouth. 

“I love you,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ lips.

“I love you too, Der.”

Derek moved down Stiles ’s body, kissing the soft skin in front of him and latched his mouth onto one of Stiles’ nipples. Stiles let out a mewl and pushed his chest up into Derek’s hold. With his free hand, Derek played with the other nipple while his cock dribbled pre-come against his stomach.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles whined out when he felt one slick finger entering his messy open hole. After being rimmed so well, it didn’t take much to open Stiles up. Derek only had to use two fingers to stretch open his hole easily, gently until Stiles was withering and begging for more, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist.

Derek leaned up and braced himself over Stiles.

Stiles’ pink mouth opened, whimpering when Derek sucked on their mating mark.

Derek growled, lining himself up at Stiles ’s entrance. “Ready, doll?

“Yes, Der, please,” Stiles whimpered, trying to push himself onto Derek’s thick, hard cock. Then he felt Derek’s cock pressing into him, deeper, deeper, sliding in easily, he mewled, wrapping his sweaty, shaking thighs around Derek’s back. “Oh, oh,  _ fuck _ .”

Derek kissed Stiles as he bottomed down and gripped Stiles’ hips in his clawed hands. Tasting all he could from Stiles’ mouth, he slid out and back inside Stiles slowly. Stiles moaned against his mouth, hands clutching at Derek’s back.

That was enough to get Derek going. The room was full of the scent of their love making, Stiles’ sweetness and the rich scent of Alpha. It was hot and messy but absolutely perfect. Derek’s hips moving fast, skin slapping against skin. He thrust in and out of Stiles, grunting into the space between them.

Stiles bit his lip to try and keep quiet, eyes rolling into the back of his head, chest heaving. Derek bit at Stiles’ neck, hands still on Stiles’ hips. He thrust in, hitting Stiles’ prostate.

Derek shifted when Stiles moaned filthily, pointed ears, fangs and added hair, thrusting harder and faster into his mate. 

“D-Der,  _ alpha _ , oh, fuck,” Stiles slurred, delirious as Derek’s cock abused his prostate, pushing him through another orgasm, coming between them untouched. 

He let out a loud growl that shook Stiles in his arms as his knot caught, tying them together as he came inside Stiles, filling him up. 

Stiles sobbed, coming between them again dryly as he felt the Alpha’s release, as he felt their bodies become one, knotted together, as he felt that big, thick cock rubbing his prostate.

“Der,” His head lolled on the pillow, eyes hazy as he slurred his words. 

Derek nuzzled Stiles and kissed his cheek. 

Stiles was asleep before Derek could move them on their sides. 

Ten minutes later, the knot deflated and Derek got up just in time for Isaac to cry for attention. He let Stiles sleep in while the Alpha got the kids up. 

He was in the living room with the boys when Scott, Boyd and Erica came in, panting. 

“What is it?” Derek demanded. 

“Kate.” Erica said, giving her Alpha an open envelope, “She wants to talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Isaac adorable! And what does Kate want? 
> 
> Leave A Comment :3


	17. Chapter Seventeen - The Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sees Kate - she makes him a deal :3

The location Derek was sent to by Kate’s latter was an isolated cabin on the other side of town. He had brought Boyd and Scott with him for backup, making sure the others stayed at the house with Stiles and his pups. 

Stiles didn’t know he was here. He made the pack promise not to tell his mate his true location - all because if Stiles knew where he was going, he’d want to come with him and Derek refused to even acknowledge the thought. 

He felt bad for lying to his mate, but he needed to do this alone. 

Before he got close to the cabin, he sent Boyd and Scott to walk the area as he spoke to Kate. He also read the note Kate had left for him once more. 

_ ‘Dear Derek,  _

_ You probably think that you’ve killed all my men.  _

_ You haven’t.  _

_ That was just a handful of them… and with a click of my fingers, your house will burn just like it did before all those years ago.  _

_ But I won't do that… yet… because you have something I want.  _

_ Come and talk.  _

_ The cowardenits 222.3 453.5  _

_ Maybe we can come to some arrangement.  _

_ K.A’ _

Derek knocked on the door and a nurse opened it, allowing him entrance. 

Kate was sitting at one end of the table, smoking a cigarette with her legs crossed. She waited for him to sit on the other end before saying anything.

“I’m glad you came, Derek.” 

“You said you wanted to make an arrangement.” He said, his voice stern, “What arrangement?” 

Kat blew out a puff cloud, smiling, “I want 20234.” 

“His name is Finn.” Derek growled, claws digging into the table, “And you’re not having him.” 

“I knew you’d say that. So I want to make a deal.” 

“What deal?” The Alpha flashed his eyes, frustrated. 

“Either give me the child… or…” 

“Or What?!” 

“Give me you.” 

“Me?” 

Kate crushed her cigarette into her ashtray, leaning forward to show off her cleavage, “I miss you, Derek. You were my favourite little pet.” That made the wolf growl even more, but she carried on, “And you either give me the kid or you leave your pack and come back to me.” 

Derek didn’t say anything, his fangs drawn. 

“Think about it. I’ll come see you tomorrow when dark and we’ll see to your decision.” 

“And if I don’t come to a decision?” 

“Then I’ll let my men burn your house to the ground with everyone you love inside. It will be like a more tragic deja vu.” She winked.

Derek wanted nothing more than to reach over and tear out her throat but he knew he couldn’t. She knew where his pack was and she had the manpower behind her to hurt them. He needed to keep Stiles and his pups safe. He needed to protect them. 

He quickly left with a growl as Kate waved.

He met up with his batas - who of course heard the entire negotiation. 

“What are you going to do?” Boyd asked as the three walked back towards the Hale house. 

“And what the hell are you going to tell Stiles?” Scott added. 

Derek sighed, rubbing his forehead, “I don’t know. Let’s just get home.” 

When the trio got home the pack were watching a movie in the living room but Derek frowned when he didn’t see his pups or mate. 

Before he could ask, Erica said, “Mama Stiles is giving the pups a bath.”

Derek nodded and went to the bathroom only to find something that made his inner Alpha chase its tail in absolute joy. 

There in the bath was Stiles, with Isaac on his chest, and Finn. All surrounded with bubbles and plastic toys. Isaac’s little feet were splashing in the water as Finn played with his dinosaurs. Stiles was laughing as Finn dunked his toys into the water, making a cluster of bubbles to swarm through the air and land onto the tiny pups face. 

It was Isaac who saw Derek first, reaching up for his father and making happy noises. 

Stiles looked up and smiled and Finn almost screamed with happiness when seeing the Alpha. 

“It’s daddy!” Stiles cheered, the pups splashing the water as they tried to get to Derek.

It made Derek tear up a little at the reaction. The Alpha went over and greeted his pups, nuzzling and kissing their wet hair before kissing Stiles’ on the lips with gentle passion. 

“Daddy! Daddy, join!” Finn said, trying to pull the Alpha into the water with them. 

Derek chuckled, “I won’t be able to fit, buddy. You and Mama have taken all the room.” 

Stiles frowned, “Are you calling me fa-” 

“No. I’m too big for this tub by myself, let alone with two pups and a gorgeous, fit and healthy mate.” Derek kissed Stiles again before burying his nose into Stiles’ naked neck. 

“Where were you today?” His mate asked, beginning to wash Isaac’s blond locks, “Jackson said you went to do some business outside of town but he wouldn’t explain.” 

Derek took a deep breath helping Stiles rinse out the shampoo from his youngest pup’s head, “Now, don’t be mad-” 

“I already don’t like where this is going!” 

“I know but please let me explain before you lecture me.” When Stiles nodded, Derek continued, “Kate sent a note to me and asked to meet up and negotiate.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t-” 

“I did.” 

“For fu- _fudge_ sakes, Der! What-” 

Derek then got a towel and lifted Finn out from the tub, Stiles doing the same with Isaac (and himself) before going into Finn’s room. 

As Derek dressed his oldest, Stiles asked quietly, “What did she want?” 

The Alpha didn’t answer with words, instead he just pulled Finn close to him, protectively. The pup snuggled into his father’s warmth. 

“No.” Stiles shook his head, going to Isaac’s room to get the pup dressed, “She’s not going anywhere near our pup, Derek.” 

“I know.” 

“She can try but I will blow her head off with a shotgun before she gets close.” 

“I know.” 

“Wait-” When Stiles was finished dressing Isaac he picked him up and turned to Derek, “Did you offer her anything?” 

“No. But she did offer me a deal.” 

“What deal?” 

When Derek didn’t answer straight away, Stiles asked Finn to take Isaac to the living room and to the pack because ‘Mama and Daddy need to talk.’ 

When the pups were out of the room, Stiles asked again, “What deal, Der?” 

Derek sighed in defeat, “It was either give Finn to Kate… or me.” 

“Y-You?” 

“She wants me to replace Finn.” 

Tears filled Stiles’ big brown eyes, “No. No, absolutely not. Y-You said no, right?” 

“She said she’ll be here tomorrow night for an answer.” 

“Shit. Shit, Der!” Tears fell from Stiles’ face. 

Derek moved forward, cupping his mate’s cheeks, “It’s okay.” 

“No it’s not!” He yelled, clutching to Derek’s shirt, “You can’t go! You can’t leave us - leave me.” 

Derek pulled him into a tight embrace, feeling his tears on his shoulder as Stiles cried. He then gently took Stiles into their bedroom and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you.” Derek whispered. 

Stiles shook slightly as he touched Derek’s cheek, “Please don’t go, Der. Our pups need you. I need you.” 

“I’ll only be going to protect you and our babies, love.” 

Before Derek knew it, Stiles was kissing him. Their lips in a tender kiss. All desperation and desire. The kiss was soft, with gentle flicks of Derek's tongue against Stiles' lips pulling away and breathing in the essence of each other every few seconds in order to steady themselves. Derek's hands ached to touch Stiles' skin, to feel the softness beneath his fingertips. The human was still in just a towel and it left Derek free to roam his hands over the pale skin. Stiles was desperately pulling Derek's head towards his neck. Derek took the hint without question and began gently sucking at the delicate skin there and nipping at the mating bite. 

"Derek," Stiles breathed, voice trembling. 

Derek pulled away from Stiles' neck, nudging his nose against his own. 

“Don’t leave us.”

“Stiles-” 

“We’ll find another way.” He was firm.

When he locked eyes with Stiles, he saw nothing but determination and plea.

Derek moved slowly, letting his eyes take in Stiles' slender figure. A shiver ran through Stiles' body when the gaze deepened. Stiles looked beautiful like this - he was beautiful anyway, but this just made Derek take in his mate as if for the first time. 

The Alpha then nodded, holding Stiles to his chest and nuzzling his hair. 

“Okay.” He said into the brown locks, “We’ll find another way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	18. Chapter Eighteen - The Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find another way :3

When Derek told the pack what Kate wanted, the entire pack went nuts. They were angry and shouting about how much of a bitch Kate was. Isaac started to cry, gaining Stiles’ attention. 

He picked up the child and held him to his chest and just as he was about to school his pack about being too loud, Finn growled loudly. 

Everyone was quiet, watching as the pup shifted and sank his claws into the couch cushions. 

Derek frowned, “What’s wrong, pup? You okay?” 

Finn growled then… burst out crying. 

The Alpha’s heart broke and he scooped up his kid, rubbing his back while nuzzling his neck. 

“It’s okay, Finn. Shhh.” 

“No go away, daddy.” The pup cried in his father’s chest and it made Derek look brokenly at Stiles. It was as if the Alpha was close to tears himself, lost and needing his mate’s help. 

Stiles went to them, and ran his fingers through the pups hair. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Finn.” He said seriously to his boy, “I will never ever leave you, pup. You or Mama or Isaac. You hear me, little man? You are my world and without you guys I would break. Okay, pup? I’m not going anywhere.” 

Finn whimpered, keeping his face buried in his father’s neck, drinking in the scent while shaking. Stiles came over and Isaac made a sad noise before making grabby hands at Derek. The Alpha eventually gathered Stiles and his pups into a hug. He looked into Stiles’ eyes and kissed him. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Stiles nodded, letting his cheek rest against the middle of Derek’s chest - his kids on either side of his head. 

“Then what do we do?” Scott asked, “Just wait around and wait for Kate to show up with matches?” 

Erica growled, “This bitch is going to get what’s coming to her.” 

The group began to discuss the potential plan, an argument waiting to happen. 

Derek had enough, ordering the pack to be quiet, “This is the plan. Boyd and Scott - I need you to go to the warehouse again, look around and give feedback if you see anything. Kate said she had numbers. I want to know exactly how many. Erica and Jackson - I need you to patrol the territory. And Stiles,” He looked at his mate, pecking his forehead, “Can you call Shaydo and Rosalyn. Ask if they have anything that can help us.” 

Stiles nodded and then looked at the pack, “You heard your Alpha. Go, now. But make sure you get yourself something to eat.” 

The pack went into action. Boyd, Scott, Erica and Jackson going through the door. 

Lydia and Allison were on the couch. They didn’t say much. They just watched as Stiles went into the bedroom with Derek and the boys closely following. 

Finn refused to let Derek out of his sight. His Croc’s belly had a gash from where his claws had sliced it - So that left Stiles to stitch up the teddy as Isaac played on the floor at the human’s feet while Derek and Finn sat on the bed to watch him work. 

Derek’s hand soothing Finn’s messy hair as the young pup sucked his thumb, tears drying on his face. 

Once stitched up and no longer oozing stuffing, Stiles gave Finn his crocodile back. He then knelt in front of his oldest and smiled sadly, wiping the water that still lingered on his cheeks. 

“No more tears, sweetie.” He said, voice in a hush, “Daddy is safe. He’s okay.” 

“Mama, daddy not leave?” 

Stiles shook his head, “No, pup. He’s not. Do you know why?” 

Finn shook his head. 

“Because we’re here. He would never leave us behind.” 

Derek nodded at that and kissed his son’s head, “Wherever you go, Finn, I will be right there with you. Mama would slap me with a spatula if I tried going somewhere without the three of you.” 

Stiles chuckled, “That’s right.” 

“Daddy!” Another voice. 

The trio looked to Isaac, who was crawling on the floor, drool escaping his lips as he smiled up at the Alpha. The little pup then stood up on jelly legs and lifted his arms up for Derek to get him. 

Derek beamed, putting his hand out for Isaac to come to him, “Come on, Isaac. You can do it. Come on.” 

Stiles was in tears as Isaac took a step. He took another, although he lost his balance and landed on his butt. The pup giggled and clapped his hands before standing right back up to try again. 

“Daddy!” He said again and took a step. 

“That’s it, puppy!” Stiles encouraged, taking his phone out to take a video. 

Isaac took another step, then another, then another, then another. Then he collided with Derek’s shin and giggled again in amusement. 

Derek, with one hand, swooped up the giggling pup and they nuzzled each other, his inner Alpha roaring with pride. 

Later, while Stiles was on the phone to Shaydo, Derek himself got a call. The pups were napping together on their parents bed. He went into the hallway to give Stiles and the sleeping pups quiet and answered. 

“What?” 

“We’ve got news.” Boyd. 

“What have you got?” 

“Kate wasn’t at the warehouse but we followed her scent and saw her at a clinic that was tucked away down town. She looked to be gearing up. But I have good news.” The werewolf on the other line said, “Derek, Kate lied.” 

“That’s nothing new. Care to explain?” 

“She lied about the number of men she has. We have the advantage here.” 

Derek grinned, finally something good, “How many?” 

“Twenty at best.” 

“Good work.” The Alpha told his bata, “Now you and Scott get back home so we can come up with a plan.” 

“On our way.” 

He tucked his phone away and went back into his bedroom. 

Stiles said his goodbyes to Shaydo before hanging up. He turned to the Alpha. 

“She and Rosalyn are coming up to help.” He said, “Shaydo said she had some wards to help protect our territory.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Oh! And they’re bringing Maddie and Jack.” 

Derek smiled, “Finn will be happy. He’s missed Maddie.” 

Stiles nodded and asked who was on the phone with the Alpha. Derek explained what Boyd told him and Stiles breathed out a large sigh of relief. 

Derek kisses him then, slow. In that kiss was the sweetness of passion, a million loving thoughts condensed into a single movement. Stiles pulled him closer by his shirt and pushed his other hand through the wolf’s dark hair. It’s desperate and messy. Absolutely glorious. A soft moan emerged from Stiles’ lips, Derek’s fingertips ghost tauntingly across his hips, up his chest and his breath caught as Derek frantically kissed his way down her jawline and neck. 

“D-Der,” He whispered. “T-The pups.”

Derek pulled away, looked at his sleeping kids before back at Stiles with a huff, “We’ll finish this later.” 

Stiles bit his lower lip, “Yes, _Alpha_.” 

Derek growled lowly and bit Stiles’ neck in retaliation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know what songs remind you all of Sterek or of this Fic - Let me know in the comments :3


	19. Chapter Nineteen - The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack prepares for battle :3

Early in the morning Alpha Rosalyn James came with her family to aid. She and Derek greeted one another and updated. Stiles took Maddie and Jack into the house to play while Shaydo got right into warding the territory. 

The witch carved symbols into the oak doors and mixed a concoction of herbs, oils and blood and drew a big square around the house with it. 

Derek frowned at Shaydo, turning to Rosalyn, “What is she doing?” 

“She’s doing what you asked her to do.” The female Alpha said, “That line will make sure that no one can cross over it.” 

Derek’s thick eyebrows raised up, “Really?” 

Rosalyn nodded, “My wife is very good at her work, Alpha Hale.” 

“I’m sure she-” 

Suddenly, two wolfed out five year olds came running outside. Maddie growled as Finn tackled her to the ground, his fangs nipping the air playfully. Maddie kicked him off and he landed in a pile of muddy sludge. She jumped in after him, the pups covering themselves with grime. 

The Alphas watched, laughing. Finn then howled and Maddie was so delighted by the noise that she decided to join in. The Alphas puffed with pride. That was until Stiles’ voice came from the entrance of the house. 

“For heaven’s sake, Finn! You’ve  _ just  _ had a bath!” 

Derek saw his mate huff, holding Jack and Isaac in both arms. Jack was fast asleep but Isaac was giggling like mad when seeing Finn all dirty. 

The male Alpha went to him and kissed his head, “He’s just having fun, doll.” 

Stiles groaned, “Then it’s your turn to bath him.” 

Jack then began to whimper and wiggle, opening his large innocent eyes. 

Before the little boy could start crying, Shaydo came running. 

“Is my little man hungry?” She scooped him up and kissed his cheek. She then saw the state of Maddie and gaped, “Maddie! Oh my Gods! I can’t see where the mud ends and you begin!” 

Maddie and Finn giggled and didn’t help when they decided to add more mud by throwing it at one another. 

The rest of the pack came to see the commotion and laughed. Isaac then whined and wiggled, wanting to get down. Stiles led him down slowly. Isaac stood on shaking legs, still not used to the new movement. He went over to where Finn and Maddie were and jumped into Finn’s arms. Finn gathered his brother and let him sit in the mud with them. 

Stiles could have cried when seeing his pups getting dirtier and dirtier. 

Derek laughed, wrapping Stiles up in his arms and kissing his head. 

“Not that this isn’t hilarious…” Alpha James spoke carefully, “But what is the rest of the plan? Kate’s coming tonight, right?” 

“Kate is coming here when it’s dark out. She expects me to go with her.” When Finn whimpered, Derek was quick to carry on, “But I’m not. I’m not going. That only leads us to do one thing.” 

“Fight. Fight for this territory. Fight for your Alpha to stay with his family.” Stiles finished. 

The batas roared with union. 

“We protect the line.” Derek said, showing his pack Shaydo’s line around the house, “It’s a shield. It will keep everyone out. So we protect it.” 

“The shield will only be broken by pure water.” Shaydo announced, “And I won’t keep bullets or fire out… just people. I warded the house the best I could. It’s bullet and fireproof.” 

Rosalyn then spoke up, “I can get you guns.” 

Shaydo was about to speak, guiding Jack to her naked breast as the pup cried out. He soon stopped, drinking the milk. Rosalyn saw her wife’s reaction and placed a hand on her arm. 

“I know you hate guns, my love, but Kate has them and she’s not afraid to use them.” 

Shaydo nodded, attention back on Jack who was enjoying his breakfast, eyes closing.

Derek went back to his pack, “Stiles, you’ll be with the kids inside the house when we deal with Kate.” 

“Hell no!” Stiles folded his arms, “I am not just going to hide away while you fight that bitch, Der!” 

“It’s not hiding, Stiles.” Derek tried to make his mate understand, “You’ll be protecting our kids. Please, doll.” He stepped closer to Stiles, putting his forehead onto his, “I need you three safe. Please.” 

Stiles nodded reluctantly, “Fine. And just because I agreed doesn’t mean I'm not going to complain about it the whole time.” 

The Alpha chuckled, kissing his mate’s forehead, “Thank you.” 

Isaac giggling made Stiles look back at the reality of his pups muddy state and sighed heavily, glaring at Derek. 

“Before we do anything though, you need to give our babies a bath.” He told Derek. 

Finn didn’t want to be clean. Derek washed him a best he could but the young pup kept escaping the tub. Isaac was giggling away at the show his brother and dad put on for him. 

Stiles came in, “What is going on in here?!” 

Derek paused, bubbles were everywhere and so was mud and Finn was naked and dirty while clawing at Derek’s wet shirt, refusing to go into the water. 

Isaac lifted his arms up at Stiles, a big smile on his little face, “Mama!” 

“Hey baby.” Stiles cooed before putting his hands on his hips, glaring at Derek and his oldest son, “Now. Why are you not in the bath, Finn? And why is daddy not making you squeaky clean?” 

“He won't-” Derek growled, trying to get Finn in the tub with Isaac. Finn just laughed his little butt off. The Alpha flashed his red eyes at the pup, “Finn! Stop!” 

Finn stopped and let his dad put him in the water. 

Stiles huffed and went and helped, washing Isaac’s blond locks. 

When Finn’s skin started showing through the many layers of dirt, Stiles spoke. 

“You’re being a little trouble maker today.” He said to Finn - who smiled, “But you need to get clean. You shouldn’t give daddy so much trouble.” 

As Derek went to wash Finn’s hair, the pup cupped his father’s cheeks. Saying he’s sorry through action. It made the Alpha smile, kissing his head. 

When they were done and drying off the pups, Isaac was already asleep on Stiles’ shoulder. When they put Isaac to bed for his nap and Finn dressed, the pup was quick to run into the living room. Maddie, now clean, was there with her mothers and when she saw Finn running in, she jumped up and attacked him in a hug. 

Stiles turned to the women, “Can you watch Finn for a moment? I need to talk to Derek.” 

“Sure.” Shaydo said in a whisper as Jack was asleep in her lap. 

Stiles nodded his thanks before pulling his mate down the hall and into the bedroom that they shared. 

“Stiles?” Derek voiced, bending to make eye contact with the suddenly shy man, “You okay, love?” 

“I need you to promise me something, Der.” 

He frowned at the odd request, “Okay?” 

Stiles straightened his back, putting his hands in Derek’s shirt - a hand on each peck. He looked at the Alpha, serious yet tearful. 

“I need you to promise me that you’ll come back to me in one piece.” Stiles started, “Tonight. Kate will stop at nothing to get what she wants. And I know that she will hurt you the moment she has the chance to. But I also know  _ you _ , Der. You will go head first into danger because we’re in danger.” 

“My job is to protect you and our pups and pack, doll.”

“How are you going to protect us if you’re hurt… or _worse_.” 

“Hey.” Derek said softly, putting a large hand on Stiles’ cheek, stroking his face with his thumb, “I will do whatever it takes to protect you… but I will also do whatever it takes to come back to you and our children.” 

Derek pulled Stiles to his chest, his arms circling around him, holding him close. Warmth filled the Alpha’s chest as he put his lips against his mate’s. 

Stiles’ lips were soft against his, like pillows made of angel feathers. He pulled back just enough to take a quick breath before fitting their mouths back together.

Stiles’ hands came to cradle Derek’s face with delicate hands, feeling the beard on the Alpha’s cheeks. He never admitted it but Stiles’ loved facial hair on Derek - literally any hair to be honest. Beard, chest hair, the hair on his arms and the glorious happy trail down the middle of his stomach that connected to his pubic zone. He loved it all. Every time he ran his hands through the hair, tingles would shiver all over his body and fire would boil in his belly. 

When Derek felt Stiles’ tongue brush on his bottom lip, he smiled, opening his lips happily to meet his tongue with his own.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ butt and scooped him up into my arms, feeling his legs wrap around his waist. 

“That bitch isn’t going near our pups, Der.” Stiles whispered against his mouth, “I promise you that.” 

“Fuck.” Derek growled, burying his head into his mate’s neck, inhaling the scent, “I love you, doll.”

He reconnected their lips, Stiles letting out a quiet little noise that made Derek’s heart lurch in his chest. 

He tangled his fingers through Stiles’ growing hair, slightly tilting his head back to expose his pale neck.

The wolf could feel Stiles’ fingers creep under Derek’s shirt, leaving a hot trail behind them as they made their way up the Alpha’ spine, stopping between the shoulder blades to press his palms against the tattoo that rested there. 

Derek put Stiles on the bed and crawled on top of him, taking off his shirt in the process. 

Derek pressed his lips against him a bit harder before moving back and parting from his lips to allow Stiles to take a breath. 

“D-Der.” He breathed. 

It wasn't more than a second before the Alpha was back kissing him, softly sucking on his bottom lip before releasing it to kiss him deeply again.

Stiles started to lean upwards before gently rolling them over until he was on top. He tilted his head to the side before he latched his lips back onto Derek’s. The wolf’s hands trailed around Stiles’ body until they were under his sweater and pressed against his lower back, Derek’s fingers leaving slow circles against the soft skin.

Fingers were then over Derek’s belt buckle, deftly undoing it, followed by the jean’s button being popped open and the zipper being pulled down.

Derek’s moaned in the back of his throat, his red eyes flashing. 

Stiles lowered his body, face directly in front of his mate’s crotch. He slowly leaned his face over to his crotch and lightly kissed the fabric surrounding it. Playfully pulling down the jeans to the mid-thigh. 

Stiles slipped his hand into the opening and felt Derek through the underwear, feeling his warmth which made Stiles hornier.

“Stiles, Baby-”

Stiles looked up to stare into Derek’s hazel eyes, “I want you, Der. You have no idea how much of a turn on it is for me seeing you in Alpha mode. You drive me fucking crazy.”

Stiles then nuzzled against Derek’s crotch. Derek broke into a giant smile, fangs revealing, and then he moved his hand down. Sticking his hand into his underwear, he rummaged for his thick cock and then freed it from the confines of his underwear. 

There is no denying, Derek was big. Just like the rest of him. 

And every time he saw Derek’s cock, his mouth filled itself with water. 

Derek grinned, “Better be quick, love. I can hear our baby stirring.”

“We wouldn’t want our pup to disrupt the Alpha’s playtime now would we?” Stiles giggled, his mouth in front of Derek’s cock and started blowing lightly on it. It stiffened more and pulsed, some clear pre-cum began to ooze from the slit. Stiles lapped it up and then began licking his cock from tip to base. Derek's dick twitching as the human worked his tongue along the shaft. Then Stiles slowly moved his mouth over the cock-head, engulfing Derek’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek breathed out, claws digging into the sheets. 

In response, Stiles grabbed Derek's dick and shoved it all into his mouth. The Alpha gave a little moan and Stiles took this as his cue to suck him into oblivion. The human began bobbing up and down on Derek's cock like a piston, stroking the cock with a free hand.

“Doll, you’re mouth! Fuck.” Derek growled, bucking his hips up so his dick can go back and forth into Stiles’ mouth.

Soon Derek was fucking Stiles’ throat. His hulking hands tangled in Stiles’ hair, pulling him along with his thrusts.

Thrusting wildly as his cock began to get even larger and fatter. Stiles knew his Alpha would be cumming soon, so Stiles started trying to suck him as fast as he was slamming his cock into his mouth. This must have been enough because all of a sudden, Stiles felt Derek’s hands grab tighten painfully as the first wave of cum erupted from his cock. Blast after blast filled Stiles’ mouth and sliding down his throat. His cum was warm and sweet as it coated the inside of his mouth. Stiles’ tongue became slippery with the juice as he tried to suck more cum out of Derek’s shaft.

Stiles waited until Derek’s dick was completely soft before letting it flop from his lips. Derek leaned down and kissed the top of Stiles’ head. Stiles leaned his head back, pouting. He clearly wanted more kisses, so Derek gave him what he wanted. Deep slow kisses that had Stiles moaning in his throat. 

Derek sniffed the air before looking down to see the wet patch in front of Stiles’ trousers. The man had cum untouched - just by having a dick in his mouth. It made Derek’s wolf roar to the heavens. 

He nudged his nose with Stiles’, “You’re amazing, doll.” 

Stiles smirked, “And you’re only just realising?” 

The Alpha grinned before perking up, “Our pup is awake.”

Stiles got up from the bed with shaking knees, changing his shorts, “Then we better not leave him waiting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the comments! Thank you for all the support and love :3
> 
> Leave A Comment :3


	20. Chapter Twenty - The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack VS Kate P1 :3

Saying goodbye to Derek was the worst thing for not only Stiles but for the pups as well. Finn wouldn’t let go of his father’s leg while Isaac screamed his little heart out.

“Listen to me, pups,” The Alpha ordered his children as softly as he could. The two boys looked at him and waited for him to speak. 

“You need to be good boys and help Mama for me.” Derek pulled Finn off of his leg and stood him up, wiping the tears away and kissing his head, “Finn, I need you to stay with Mama and help protect him. Do you think you can do that for me, little man?” 

Finn sniffed, “I protect Mama and Isaac.” 

Derek nodded but Finn wasn’t finished. The pup reached up and patted his father’s cheek, “But Daddy back.” 

“I will always come back to you, Finn.” He said, pulling his son into a hug, “To you, Isaac and Mama. I promise.” 

With one last hug with all three of them snuggled into the warmth of the Alpha, Derek left with the others and left Stiles with Isaac, Finn, Maddie and Jack and a small gun tucked in his jeans. 

The pack spreads themselves out through the trees, careful to stay inside the line Shaydo had created. The witch was with her wife, keeping low and in hiding amongst them. 

The wolves were fully clawed and vanished eyebrows, ready for war with a gun in hand and fangs out. 

Allison and Lydia guarded the house’s entrance, armed with a weapon. Allison with her bow, Lydia with a gun. 

Derek was the leader of the herd, going straight to the edge of the shield to see Kate and her team of nurses. 

She smiled, “Derek, have you made a decision?” 

“You are going nowhere near my son, Kate.” The Alpha growled. 

“Then I guess it’s you I'm here for then.” She said and took a step toward but she was stopped by an invisible wall. She banged on the air, her hand unable to go through the shield. 

It was Derek’s turn to smile, shaking his head, “You’re not getting me here either.” 

“That wasn’t the deal!” She snarled. 

“Such a shame.” 

She lifted her gun, “Then I guess you leave me no choice.” 

She fired, Derek dived out of the way, missing the bullet by a hair. 

“Shoot them! Shoot them all!” She ordered her nurses, “But do not harm any child! He’s mine!” 

The nurses took out their own guns, surrounding the Shaydo’s line and opening fire to whatever moved. 

The pack used the trees around them as shields, bullets hitting the bark and shedding splinters into the air. 

Derek took out his gun and shot three times. Two bullets hitting two nurses as the third missed Kate as she ran away into the night. 

Jackson shot a nurse and watched them fall down before he had enough time to find shelter in a hollowed tree. 

Boyd and Erica shot one each, teaming up and their aim sharp. When Erica looked back, she saw another three in her line of sight and before they could shoot, she opened fire, killing all three. 

Shaydo used her magic to block the bullets that were about to hit her wife. Rosalyn snarled at the danger and before she could fire, the sky thundered and it began to rain. 

“No!” Shaydo yelled out, “Pure water! The shield is going to break!” 

Rosalyn cursed, taking her wife by the waist and hurrying her out of sight of the nurses. 

Derek heard Shaydo’s warning and roared out to his pack, telling them that something was wrong. 

Hearing their Alpha’s warning, the pack heightened their senses, more alert and aware. 

As the rain poured, the line washed away and the nurses could step over. 

When a nurse got too close, Boyd sunk his claws into their throat and Jackson wrestled another to the ground, biting their nose and ripping it from their face. They gurgled on their blood for a moment before no more sound could escape them. 

As the rest noticed the broken shield, they charged forward. 

A handful went to the house and Lydia and Allison shot their weapons. Allison’s arrows shooting out, forcing the bolts into flesh - Lydia finishing them off with a blow to each of their heads. 

On the other side of the woods, Derek was searching for Kate. 

When he saw her, he ran as fast as he could. He was arm's length and was about to pounce when Kate turned, raised her gun and pulled the trigger. 

When Stiles heard the first shot, he took all four kids into the bedroom he shared with his mate. Jack and Isaac started to cry while Finn went over to Maddie. She reached out and gripped his hand and Finn held it tightly as they watched Stiles try and quiet the babies. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He soothed, tears gathering in his eyes, “It’s all going to be okay.” 

Finn went over to his Mama and looked up at him with his big hazel eyes that mirrored Derek. It made Stiles lose grip on his tears. 

“Daddy back.” Finn said, “Daddy back soon.” 

“Yeah. He will, sweet boy.” 

“I protect Mama. I protect Isaac.” 

Stiles chuckled, kneeling down and kissing Finn on the head. The gun shots still rang out, muffled by the walls, and Stiles did what he could to drown those sounds out. 

“Yeah. You will protect us. You are so brave, Finn.” He told his son, “I am so proud of you. So you have to do something for me alright?” 

Finn nodded. 

Stiles gathered Isaac up and placed him in the five year olds arms. Finn held his brother close to his chest - Maddie doing the same thing to Jack behind him. 

“I need you to keep your brother safe. Keep him with you, okay?” 

Finn nodded again. 

Stiles then hugged his children, a sob ringing out from his throat as he kissed their heads. 

“Mama.” Isaac’s little voice came out. 

Stiles looked down at the baby blue eyes and he smiled, tears still falling, “I love you. I love you both so much.” 

“We love Mama.” Finn promised, nuzzling Stiles’ neck. 

Lydia and Allison saw as three figures appeared from the forest. Kate and two nurses. 

“Get out of the way.” Kate demanded. 

Allison drew an arrow and aimed. Lydia kept her fingers on the trigger of her gun. 

“Are you really going to risk your life for him?” Kate smirked, “You’re an Argent, Allison. You should be standing with me in this.” 

“I don’t want to be anything like you.” Allison said, drawing the arrow more. 

“Too bad.” Kate shot Allison in the arm, making the girl drop her bow.

Lydia cried out, shooting the closest nurse in the head. She went to shoot Kate but the Argent fired her gun again and it landed in Lydia’s side. 

Kate then smiled and stepped over the girls, opened the door and went inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :3 
> 
> Leave A Comment :3


	21. Chapter Twenty - One - The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues and it takes a turn.... :3

Derek woke up on the ground. He sat up and groaned in pain. 

He had been shot three times. Once in the chest, once in the thigh and once in the stomach. The bullets were still inside him and he was bleeding. 

Shaydo and Rosalyn were there with him, Shaydo using her magic to help sooth his pain. 

“Don’t get up too fast.” Shaydo said, “We need to get those bullets out so you can heal.” 

“No.” Derek stood, a growl in his throat, “I need to get to Stiles.” 

Not wanting any lectures, the male Alpha charged towards the house with Rosalyn and Shaydo trailing behind him. 

They stumbled upon Scott, who was being held down by a very large nurse. Derek swooped in, tearing the nurse’s heart from their chest. 

Scott jumped up, thanked his Alpha, and ran with them to the house. 

When Stiles heard the front door open, he knew it wasn’t the pack. It was too energetic, too confident and light. 

On instinct, he took the kids and placed them in the closet.

“Whatever you hear, do not come out of this closet until me or Daddy or any other member of our pack comes to get you.” He told them, “Do you understand?” 

Finn reached out, “Mama!” 

Stiles pushed him back inside and kissed his kids and said, “Mama loves you.” before closing the door and rushing out of the room. 

He was near the living room when he heard a voice. 

“Finn! It’s me! Your real mommy!” Kate. “I’m here to take you home!” 

“He already is home.” Stiles snapped, making his presence known to the two intruders. 

“The _twink_.” She scoffed, then smiled, “Nice bite mark. You actually let that monster mate you? Like some kind of bitch? _Pathetic._ ” 

Stiles stood strong, “The only one pathetic here is you, Kate. You are surrounded by hate and anger, judging people for who they are.” Kate lifted her gun but Stiles continued, “You don’t know love. You don’t know kindness or family… and you probably never will. And for that I pity you. You are _nothing_ and will always be _nothing_... And that is pathetic.” 

With a cry of rage, Kate fired but Stiles dived behind the couch, the bullet hitting the wall where Stiles stood. He fumbled for his gun and when he had it in his hand, he shuffled to the other side of the couch, lifted himself up and fired. It hit the nurse and he went down like a sack of potatoes… but before Stiles knew it, he felt something sharp in his chest. He looked down and saw blood soaking his shirt. He looked back up to see Kate and her smoking gun. 

He fell to the floor, on his back his gun slipping from his grip as the pain started to set in. 

He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move or shout. It hurt too badly. 

Kate laughed and stood over him, aiming her gun at his head. 

“Who’s pathetic now?” She asked, putting her finger on the trigger and squeezed. 

She was about to end his life, when Finn jumped onto Kate’s back, claws sinking into her shoulders. He roared and tore at her flesh. 

She screamed and twisted her body, trying to get him off but Finn refused to let go. 

He pulled her hair out, chunks of her dark locks falling from his fingers as he scratched, tore and slashed. 

The gun fell to the ground, Kate hitting the child but again, Finn didn’t budge. 

He growled and sank his teeth into her cheek and ripped the skin from her face. Blood squirting and her yells of pain suffocated the room. 

He then forced the woman’s head back and bit her throat, clamping down his jaws so hard that Kate’s vocals shattered and her voice dissolved. He pulled at the throat. 

Pulled and pulled and pulled… until the muscles of her windpipe were no longer a part of her. So much blood gushed and Kate sank to the floor as her life drained. 

Finn, with blood covering him, ran to Stiles, bending down to cradle his face. 

“Mama? Mama?” 

Stiles smiled weakly, “You saved me. Y-You protected me. I-I am s-so proud of you, Finn. So proud.” 

“Mama!” Tears escaped the boy’s eyes, “Mama. Keep awake.” 

“I love you. I l-love you s-so much, Finn.” 

“Love you, Mama.” That was when they heard Derek’s frantic voice. 

Erica was shot in the side and Boyd completely erupted in a roar. He slashed and clawed his way through four nurses before picking up his mate and running with her in his arms. When he got to the house, he found Lydia and Allison bleeding. Lydia was unconscious while Allison cradled her wounded arm. 

Derek and the others joined them, sprinting, never stopping. 

“Get Lydia, Allison and Erica out of here.” The Alpha demanded Boyd and Scott before he ran inside the house, shouting for his family with Rosalyn and Shaydo catching up. 

When Derek saw Stiles bleeding out on the floor, his wolf whimpered. He ran to him and stroked his face. Finn beside him. 

“Stiles?” 

“D-Der?” 

Shaydo came over to take Finn away to search for injuries as Rosalyn went to search for the other children. Derek placed his mate’s head into his lap, his hand over the wound to keep the blood in - but the liquid still managed to sweep through his fingers. 

“Stay with me, baby.” Derek pleaded, tears in his eyes. 

“F-Finn did it. He saved me.” Stiles told him, a small smile on his lips, “H-He killed K-Kate.” 

Finn got out of Shaydo’s hold and went to his parents. Derek pulled him into his side, a strong hand around him. 

“Mama.” The pup cried and from a distance, they could hear Isaac crying in the other room. 

Stiles then lifted his hands and cupped Derek’s cheek. 

“You’re going to be okay, doll.” The Alpha tried to keep strong but anyone could see the agony burning inside his chest. 

Stiles shook his head, “G-Give me it, Der.” 

“Give you what?” 

“The bite.” He begged, tears falling like a river, “Give m-me the bite, Der.” 

The Alpha swallowed, “Are you- Are you sure?” 

“I d-don’t want to d-die. I w-want to be with y-you and o-our pups.” He said, stroking the Alpha’s face, “P-Please, Derek. Bite m-me.” 

Derek nodded, lifting Stiles’ wrist, eyes glowing red. He brought his fangs out and bit down. Stiles inhaled sharply, body rising as his eyes rolled into his head. 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :3 
> 
> Leave A Comment :3


	22. Chapter Twenty - Two - The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post battle sex :3 ;) 
> 
> It's just porn tbh ;3

When Stiles woke up, he was in his bed. 

The first thing he did was look down at his chest, expecting to see a bullet still lodged in his sternum. Nothing. 

It was just his smooth pale skin, no indentation or evidence of a wound. He had healed. 

The next thing he noticed was that his eyesight was so intense. He could see everything so much clearer. Before, he used to have to squint to see the cracks in the ceiling or the spider's web that was forming in the corner but know… he could see them like they were the centre characteristic of the room. 

Not only that but he could also smell  _ absolutely everything!  _ The scent of himself, honey and books, the scent of the detergent from his bedsheets - even though the last time he washed them was three days ago. And he could also smell Derek. Musky Alpha, sweat and aftershave. He smelled so fucking good. 

The door opened and Derek came in, smiling when he saw Stiles awake. 

“Hey, love.” 

“D-Der. Am I- Am I-” 

“A wolf?” Derek went and sat next to his mate, reaching out to grab his hand, “Yeah.” 

Stiles let out a shuddering breath, gripping onto Derek’s hand with a strength he didn’t know he had. His eyes suddenly went wide, his breath hitching. 

“T-The pups! Derek, the pups! Are they-” 

“They’re okay, doll.” He reassured, leaning over to kiss Stiles’ head, “Listen.” 

“Listen?” 

“You’re a wolf now, love. Just close your eyes and concentrate.” 

Stiles did what his mate said, closing his eyes and waiting. His ears pulsing as he listened closely. He could hear Scott in the kitchen opening the fridge and looking through the contents. He could hear Jackson and Boyd outside, one talking on the phone to the hospital to ask how Lydia, Erica and Allison were. 

Then he heard it. 

His pups. His babies. Playing in the living room. Finn explaining to Isaac how to play tea party. 

_ ‘First pour water, then sugar, then pour milk.’  _

Isaac giggled and shrieked, plastic cups clattering. 

_ ‘No! You spilt!’ _ Finn laughed along with his brother. 

Stiles had tears down his cheeks when he opened his eyes and back at Derek. 

“I can hear them.” Stiles sniffed happily, “Our babies… they’re safe.” 

“They are, my love.” 

The two kissed with everything they had, passion and desire clouding them. 

When they pulled away, Stiles’ eyes were glowing gold. Derek flashed his red ones and they stare into each other. 

“Kate. She’s dead.” 

“Yes.” Derek confirmed, “I tore her limb from fucking limb then dumped her body in the sewer drains. Her bones will be buried in shit forever.” 

Stiles laughed wetly, “I love you, Derek David Hale.” 

“And I love you, Mieczysław Aleksandr Stilinski.” 

They kissed again, holding each other close. 

“We’re free.” The younger said, a sigh of relief falling from his lips. He then sniffed at the Alpha’s neck and groaned, “And you smell so fucking good, Der.” 

The Alpha’s chest rumbled, “Do I?” 

Stiles hummed, nuzzling his face into the crook, spreading his scent all over Derek. The mixing of their scents made Stiles’ head spin in the most glorious of ways. Stiles crawling into the older wolf’s lap, grinding down as he sniffed. 

Derek growled in pure want. Hunger. 

Stiles bared his neck, and moaned when Derek mouthed his way down the tendon and gripped his hips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when Derek nipped the skin of the nape of his neck and gripped Derek's shirt making fists in the cotton material as he rocked into him, his body moving on it's own accord.

Stiles made a little purring noise and his fingernails sharpened into claws. 

Their lips met, tongues joined. The kiss was filthy, almost angry but it was amazing. 

He rutted his body into the Alpha’s and whimpered, rolling his hips into the contact. 

Derek gripped his mate’s hips in a strong grip, helping him along as their clothed cocks rubbed together. 

Stiles’ heart beat skyrocketed as he broke the kiss and tried to pull away. "Der, you -you have to stop. I’m gonna-" 

He was squirming, completely dishevelled beyond the point of reason.

Derek just smirked at him. 

“I know, doll.” He said, “I can smell it. How close you are. Come. Go on, baby. Do it.” 

He kissed down Stiles’ neck and he whined in the back of his throat in response to the stubbly touch to his sensitive skin.

"F-Fuck. Der. _Derek!_ " He looped his thumbs in Derek's belt loops and kissed him again as little whines and moans left his mouth. He clenched his thighs and he made a choked off noise and bucked up hard into Alpha before crying out with the intensity of it. 

He trembled and slumped into Derek’s strong chest. 

When he could still feel Derek’s hard on, Stiles slid out of the Alpha’s hold and sank to his knees. 

The blood rushed through his veins like the vibrations. Stiles could hear and smell it, coursing faster and faster as Stiles’ thin fingers felt all areas of the Alpha’s torso. He slipped them across Derek’s stomach, feeling the cut of his god-like abs even through his white henley. 

“What do you want, Der.” He whispered, hot breath on his abs. 

“Want your mouth, baby.” 

Stiles smiled and crowds into Derek’s space. “You may have it,  _ Alpha _ .” 

The way Stiles crooned the word  _ ‘Alpha’  _ caused Derek’s skin to prickle, goosebumps leaping up like points of starlight. Stiles groped Derek’s cock through his pants, sucking on his lower lip in tandem with the semi-smooth motions of his right hand. 

Derek’s hand skimmed down Stiles’ back, tickling the smooth mole dotted skin with his fingertips. Stiles opened his zip and his erection sprang free.

Derek shuddered at the ghost of Stiles’ breath against his cock, his fingers Grace-warmed as he started to jerk him off.

“Shit, Stiles-“ 

Derek growled when the tip of Stiles’ tongue teased at his slit. 

Stiles kissed up the underside of Derek’s dick, butterfly light but that’s all it really takes – Derek wants more. He shoved his hips forward, begging for Stiles’ mouth to enclose him. 

That was when Stiles felt something. Something gush from his ass. 

He pulled back, reached down and collected clear sticky liquid from between his cheeks. He brought it up to viewing and sniffed it. 

“What the hell?” 

Derek’s eyes burned blood red, his fangs growing and claws ripping the mattress he was fisting. 

“D-Der?” Stiles said shakily, thighs twitching. 

“It’s slick.” The Alpha smirked, lifting up his mate so that he was back in his lap, “It’s you body getting you ready for me, doll. It knows you’re my mate. Your wolf knows you’re mine.” 

Arousal flooded Stiles and he moaned out, wiggling his ass. 

“Touch me, Der,” Stiles urged, and Derek wasted not a moment in complying. Two fingers slid into Stiles’ hole easily, and Stiles whimpered. 

Derek curled them, barely touching his mate’s prostate, causing him to whine and wither. 

“That feel good, baby?” Derek asked, eyes blazing.

“Deeper, D-Der,” Stiles rocked himself back on Derek’s fingers as best he could, “P-Please, Alpha.”

Derek hummed while his hands went to his lover’s hips, pressing their mouths together and moaned at the combination of himself and Stiles. He gripped tighter and rolled his own up to grind his dick against Stiles’ wet ass. 

Stiles moaned, rolling his hips down and dug his claws into the Alpha’s shoulders.

The Alpha puffed a breath of air into the younger man's neck and nibbled on the skin, grazing his teeth over his jaw and down to his collarbones where he bit down and sucked. 

"F-Fuck,  _ Der _ . Please, fuck me now. Please,  _ please,  _ Alpha." Stiles whimpered and reached down and around to grip his Alpha's cock and guided it to his hole, moaning at the wetness and teased the head around the rim. 

He pressed it in and sank down. 

His body welcomed Derek and blinding pleasure glazed it over his vision. 

The smell around them intensified and it made Stiles’ head spin. The heat of their bodies, the noise of their connection. It was too much yet not enough. 

Stiles began rolling his hips, clenching around the Alpha's cock and moaning obscenely as he raised his hips and then let himself fall down again. One of his hands moves to Derek's hair, pulling his head back so he can kiss him. 

Derek threw his head back and Stiles buried his head into his exposed neck with a sob, thigh vibration with energy. 

Using his new claws, Stiles tore off Derek’s shirt and leaned forward to suckle on the skin, tongue lapping and teeth nipping. 

There's an obscene squelching noise every time Stiles grinds down and they both pant at the noise, mouths clashing in a flurry of tongues and biting teeth. Stiles kept clenching around Derek’s cock, hole gripping around him every time he lifts up off his cock as if to not let him slip out, groans muffled into Derek's hairy chest as he moves even faster. He's frantic, desperately trying to get himself off while Derek’s large strong hands move to his ass, helping him move up and down while he thrusts his hips up to meet him halfway.

“You smell so fucking good, baby.” The Alpha’s voice was deep and dark, vocals rumbling in his throat like thunder, “You look so beautiful, doll. Wanna knot you. Wanna breed you.” 

Stiles moaned loudly at that, nodding his head. 

Derek smirked, “You like the sound of that, baby? We’ve already got two pups but you want more, don’t you, doll? You want me to fuck my seed into you. Get you nice and full and pregnant. You want to be round with my pups, don’t you, doll?” 

Stiles wails, moving faster, doesn't wait to drop all the way down anymore and lifts himself back up off the alpha's cock repeatedly. He cried out into the Alpha's neck, “Yes!  _ YES _ ! Knot me!  _ Breed  _ me! Give me more pups, Der!  _ Please _ !” 

Derek roared, holding Stiles’ ass tightly and trusted up like an animal. He growled again, biting at his mate’s skin and sucking on the teeth marks he leaves on his chest, suckled on his nipples until Stiles was shuddering and clawing at his back. Derek doesn't think he'll last much longer, he could feel Stiles leaking more slick even with his cock in him, feels it against his own thighs every time he lifts the smaller man up.

"I'm g-going to come again, Der! F-fuck. Alpha. Alpha. _Alpha!_ ” 

Stiles tightened around him again and bit the Alpha’s shoulder, giving him his own mark. 

Derek roared again, slamming him down on his cock at the same time that he thrusts up. Their moans were loud, probably too loud, but they didn’t care. 

Derek’s knot sank into Stiles and when it pushed against the bundle of nerves, it made Stiles see white. His thighs shook, his mouth wide in a howl and his cock squirted out in release. 

When he could feel Derek coming inside him, his knot holding it inside him, Stiles moaned, burying his face into Derek’s neck. 

When they caught their breath, Stiles licked at the bite mark on the Alpha’s shoulder and smiled. 

“You’re mine.” 

Derek smiled, “And you’re mine.” 

They kissed and Stiles muttered against his lips a soft, “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Comment :3


	23. Chapter Twenty - Three - The Wrath Of Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama is protective AF and John Stilinski comes in :3

Stiles adjusted well to the change of becoming a wolf. He was a quick adapter and his new found connection to Derek, the pups and the pack was something Stiles treasured and adored. 

Finn and Isaac seemed delighted when seeing their Mama shift with them, running and playing with them without the fear of accidentally getting hurt. 

The only thing Stiles seemed to not be able to control was his instincts. He protected his babies before being a wolf but now… it was so intense. He growled at anyone who got close to his pups, snapping at strangers and keeping his kids close. 

An example of this was when Isaac was walking through the hallway of the house, turtle in hand and a clean diaper on his bottom. He stumbled but kept going. When he reached the kitchen, Stiles grinned at him. 

“Did you have a nice nap, puppy?” 

Isaac nodded and giggled. 

Derek was cooking lunch for the pack - Allison and Lydia were still in the hospital. They were fine but just kept there for a few days for observation. Erica was back and with Boyd cuddling in the living room. 

Also in the kitchen was Scott and Finn. Finn was already feasting on a bacon sandwich while Scott was (not so patiently) waiting for his. 

When Scott ducked down to pick up Isaac, Stiles growled threateningly, fangs showing as his eyes narrowed. Scott was quick to surrender, stepping away from the pup. 

Stiles gathered his youngest and cradled him. 

Derek sighed, giving Scott his lunch before kneeling down in front of Stiles. 

“Baby-” 

“I know.” Stiles cut him off, sighing, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just lose control when someone goes near our babies, Der.” 

Derek kissed his head, ruffling Isaac’s curls and said, “I know, doll. You’ve only been a wolf for a week. You’ll gain control. You’re doing so well already and seeing you so protective makes my wolf howl with pride.” 

A knock at the door interrupted them. 

Stiles frowned, “Who could that be?” 

Derek chuckled, “Use your ears, baby.” 

He went quiet, listening intensely while closing his eyes. 

A jingle of keys, a thump of heavy boots and… a familiar voice as hummed along to a song that was playing in their head. 

“Dad.” Stiles got up and went to the door, opened it and when he saw his father, he went straight in for a hug with Isaac between them. His head buried into the Sheriff's neck, scenting the strong cologne he wore. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, son.” 

As it turns out, Sheriff Stillinski loved Finn and Isaac. 

Stiles let him be around his pups without growling which Derek praised him for. 

The entire day was filled with nothing but love as Finn played with his grandpa with Isaac following the Sheriff around like a lost puppy, making grabby hands at him whenever he got the chance. 

This led to the Sheriff telling his son that he should go out and enjoy his freedom while he himself looked after the kids. That made Stiles tense and babbling excuses. 

“Come on, baby. It will do us some good.” Derek urged, “We haven’t done anything just us in so long. The pups are in good hands and Kate’s dead.” 

Stiles’ leg bounced up and down as he fidgets on the couch beside Derek, “I know, Der, but-”

“I know it’s hard, son.” The Sheriff understood, “I can remember not wanting to leave you when you were a baby. It hurt at first but it does get better.” 

“But I’m a wolf now, dad.” Stiles said, “My instincts are going through the roof and being away from my babies isn’t just hard… it feels _impossible._ ” 

At that moment, Isaac went over to his Mama and asked for a cuddle. Stiles picked him up and nuzzled him. 

“How about we all go out?” Derek compromised, “We can take the pups here to the aquarium. I think Isaac will like it a lot.” 

Stiles relaxed, nodding, “Okay.” 

As Derek went to get the kids dressed for the aquarium, Stiles sat with his dad, biting his nails with his fangs as he hated not being able to see his kids. 

“Are you okay, son?” The Sheriff asked, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“It’s so different now, dad.” He admitted, “My inner wolf goes crazy when my pups aren’t near me. I feel like I’m going insane with protective instincts.”

“That’s what being a parent is, Stiles.” 

“I know but being a wolf now… it makes it so much more _intense_.” 

The Sheriff huffed a sigh, patting his son’s shoulder three times before forcing Stiles to look at him. 

“Do you regret having the bite?” He questioned seriously. 

Stiles replied, quick and firm, “No. I don’t regret anything. If Derek hadn’t bitten me, I'd probably be dead right now. And I wasn’t ready to die, dad. My life had only just begun. Not only do I have friends, but I have a boyfriend who I love more than anything in the world, I have a dad who is always there for me and now I have two children that depend on me. I couldn’t just leave all that, dad. I love my new life. Yes it can be intense and sometimes frightening but… I love it. I’m where I belong. I’m where I’m supposed to be.” 

John Stillinski smiled, “It’s really nice seeing you happy, son.” 

Stiles smiled back just as brightly, “It’s really nice being happy, dad.” 

Their moment was cut short because a naked Isaac came running through the living room with Derek’s voice shouting after him from the oldest pups room. 

The pair laughed and Stiles collected the naked pup and brought him back into Finn’s room. He saw Finn half dressed as Derek tried to find a shirt that would go with his burgundy dungarees. 

“I was thinking about asking Shaydo and Rosalyn if they wanted to join us.” Stiles said. 

The Alpha nodded, “That sounds good. They deserve a break.” Derek then looked up and sighed in defeat when seeing Isaac naked and giggling in all his glory, “I put my eyes off him for one second and he strips off and runs out.” 

Stiles laughed again, going over to the wardrobe and picking up a black long sleeved shirt and threw it to Derek, “Put this on Finn and I’ll get Isaac dressed.” 

The Alpha kissed his mate in thanks, “What would I do without you?” 

“Apparently let our baby run around naked like a drunk Scott on a night out.” 

“Why does Scott always get naked when he’s drunk?” Derek asked, putting the shirt of Finn. 

As Stiles left the room he called out, “I have no idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end my dudes! :3 
> 
> Leave A Comment :3


	24. Chapter Twenty - Four - The Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this series :3 
> 
> The family goes to the aquarium and a surprise happens in the mix :3

As they paid to get in, Isaac was screaming with excitement as he could see the lights and evidence of the pretty fish just metres away. 

Shaydo was bushing Jack in his pram as Stiles pushed Isaac in his. Jack was fast asleep, frowning as Isaac’s noise disturbs him. Finn was with Maddie, trying to sneak past Derek to explore the aquarium’s staff room but the Alpha knew better and picked up his trouble maker, dangling him upside down to make him laugh. 

The Sheriff offered to pay for his grandkids but Stiles refused at first but agreed when John said, “This is the first time I get to go out with my grandbabies, Stiles. Let me spoil them for once.” 

As they went in, the pups gaped at the pretty lights and fish that were presented to them. 

Damselfish, yellow tang, queen angelfish and more. 

Finn placed his hand up to the glass and a seahorse came up to his tiny fingers to investigate. 

When they got to the end of the tunnel, Finn and Maddie were pulled towards an activity booth where you have to look through telescopes to see the fossils that were embedded into the rocks. Isaac was more interested in the fish swimming around him, pointing, giggling and drooling. Derek wiped the drool of the pup with a hankie and the pup asked to be picked up and brought closer to the scene around him. Derek did as he asked and helped Isaac to see the fish up close and personal. 

As Shaydo began to talk to Stiles about breastfeeding (Stiles was curious), the Sheriff got a phone call and when he hung up, he sighed. 

“I’ve got to go into work.” He said it, defeated, “Apparently, the crime never stops.” 

Stiles hugged his dad goodbye before calling to his children, “Kids, come say goodbye to grandpa. He has to go to work.” 

Finn frowned at that and hugged John, “No stay?” 

“I can’t, little man. I’ve got to go fight bad guys.” 

The pup’s face lit up, “Like superman!” 

“Exactly,” Stiles said, ruffling Finn’s hair, “He has to go be a hero.” 

Finn nodded and hugged John once more before going back to Maddie - who was showing her fangs at the fish, scaring them into swimming away. 

Isaac bubbled and when John gave him a kiss on the cheek, he giggled. He shook Derek’s hand and left. 

As they went to the outside part of the aquarium to see the sea lions, Stiles and Shaydo hung back from the Alphas and pups, talking. 

“Rosalyn said she wants more pups.” The witch informed, “I told her I’m not getting pregnant again until Jack is at least two.” 

“Wait. Is Jack and Maddie-” 

“Biologically ours? Yes.” 

“H-How?” 

“Magic.” She answered simply, shrugging, “My great grandmother fell in love with a woman during the war and they wanted a child. No orphanage at that time would ever allow a gay couple to adopt, so she created a ritual were different reproductive organs can grow on the body so that she could get pregnant. It worked and she had my grandmother. The ritual was passed down through the family grimoire.” 

“So your great grandmother grew a dick?” 

Shaydo laughed, “Yep and fucked her girlfriend and  _ boom! _ baby.” 

Stiles was gaping, wide eyes and speechless. He then thought for a moment, the new information rolling through his brain. 

They were outside and Stiles watched as Derek held Isaac while holding Finn’s hand - who was holding Maddie’s. They were all looking at the sea lions as they swam and ate fish. Isaac clapped his hands when he saw one of them dive into the water. 

Using the opportunity, Stiles turned to Shaydo. 

“So… the ritual… does it work for, uh, for-” He stuttered, a flush on his cheeks. 

Shaydo smiled knowingly, “Does it work on two men?” 

Stiles nodded shyly. 

“Of course.” The witch beamed, “My uncle and his husband have a kid. My uncle used the ritual and grew his very own womb for his little one to grow.” 

“So… theoretically… I could… y’know…” 

“Get pregnant by your hunk of a boyfriend?” When Stiles blushed, Shaydo nudged him with her elbow, “If that’s what you two want, then of course.” 

The two families went to see the otters next and they had been there gazing at the adorable creatures swimming on their backs when Jack woke up with a cry. Shaydo collected him from his pram and kissed his head. He was hungry so everyone stopped and let Shaydo breastfeed on the bench that was supplied nearby, her wife beside her, while Derek and Stiles took the other kids to see the penguins. 

Derek reached out to grab Stiles’ with his free hand. Stiles looked up at the Alpha and frowned suspiciously when seeing the happy smile on Derek’s face. 

“What?” 

“I heard you and Shaydo talking.” 

“Oh.” Stiles blushed and looked back at the penguins. 

“I want it to.” 

When the Alpha said that, Stiles whipped his head back to Derek. “R-Really?!” 

“Of course, doll.” He reassured, “Do you not remember what we said during our _‘alone time’_ last night?” 

Flashes flooded Stiles mind. His own voice -  _ ‘Yes! YES! Knot me! Breed me! Give me more pups, Der! Please!’ _

His blush grew intensely as he muttered, “I thought that was just… _talk._ ” 

Derek frowned, “So you didn’t mean it?” 

“I didn’t think it was possible!” Stiles shrieked before grinning, “Until now that is.” 

Derek leaned forward to kiss his mate softly, nuzzling his throat before pulling away. 

“Why don’t you ask Shaydo for info on the ritual and we’ll talk more about it tonight?” 

Stiles’ heart fluttered, excitement and a hint of arousal flowing his veins as he nodded, kissing the Alpha on the cheek before going back to watching the penguins. 

They soon left when Jack was all done eating - and when Finn and Maddie got close to climbing over the fencing as they wanted to pet the penguins. Derek had to catch them before they could stumble into the water. 

They went through and were back inside. This time they were in a dome. Glass surrounding them, a tunnel of gorgeous illuminus lights as coral and underwater plants engulfed the space. But that wasn’t what made the space amazing. No. That was the result of the sharks. 

The oceans mightiest beasts swimming in their element, all different sizes and shapes and shades of grey. Finn almost howled in amazement and he pressed his entire face to the glass, as if desperate to melt through the glass to join the sharks. Maddie was beside him, eyes following a hammerhead as it glided passed them. 

Isaac and Jack were back in their strollers, looking around in awe as the lights changed colours gradually from blue to white to pink to purple to blue. 

It was magical. 

Finn then went to his father, tugged on his shirt to get his attention. 

“What is it, little man?” 

“Ask Mama now.” He said it so seriously that it made Derek smile. 

He ruffled his son’s hair, “You sure this is the place to ask Mama?” 

Finn nodded. 

“Ask Mama what?” Stiles asked, putting his hands on his hips. He hated not knowing things. 

Derek pulled Stiles from around the stroller and in front of him, dead centre of the tunnel of sharks. 

“Stiles, I love you more than anything in this world. You and the pups are everything to me and you love our babies as if you were the one that gave them life and for that I could only love you more.” Derek brought something out from his pocket. It was a small red silky box. He opened it and inside was a silver ring with five jagged white rocks attached to it, one big one in the middle with two smaller on either side. It sparkled in the lights around them and Stiles gasped, putting a hand to his mouth when he saw it. [Stiles' ring.](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859906122596398282/)

“It was my mother’s.” Derek explained, voice thick with emotion as everyone around him watched quietly - except for Isaac who was babbling in his pram, “My father told me a story when I was little. He said that once on a full moon he saw a light fall from the moon and tumble down to earth. He said he followed the light it made as it casted down to the ground and when he reached the end of the light, he found small pebbles. Small specimens of the moon. He collected them and wrapped them in silver wiring and said to himself that he would give it to his mate when he found them. He would give his mate the moon.” Tears gathered in Stiles’ eyes as he listened. The male Alpha carried on, clearing his throat, “When - when the fire happened, I thought it was gone but it turns out that my mother threw it out the window before the fire got too bad. I found it a year ago, buried in weeds and dirt. I’ve held onto it all this time and I told myself that I would give it to my mate… and now that I’ve found them…” He looked at Stiles with so much love that it made those tears that were in Stiles’ eyes fall down freely, “I want to give them the moon as well.” Stiles cried happily, a smile on his face as he cupped his chest, his heart hammering. Derek went onto one knee and reached to hold Stiles’ left hand, “So Mieczyslaw Aleksandr Stilinski, Will you marry me?” 

Stiles sobbed, scent radiating pure happiness as he nodded, “Y-Yes! Yes! Yes, Der!” 

Derek’s inner Alpha howled with joy as he slid the ring onto Stiles’ finger. He stood up and kissed his fiancé hard, arms around his waist and lifting him into the air. 

Shaydo and Rosalyn applauded and the kids joined in. 

When Finn wrapped his arms around his parent’s legs, the couple separated and Derek picked up their oldest and Stiles wiped his tears away and nuzzled both his boys. When Isaac grumbled with jealousy, obviously wanting the attention too, Stiles went and collected him to join the celebratory cuddle. 

“I love you, Der.” Stiles whispered into the Alpha’s throat. 

Derek rumbled happily in his chest and kissed the top of his mate’s head, “I love you too,  _ fiancé. _ ” 

Stiles’ smile got impossibly bigger. 

_Fiancé_ _.  _ He liked that word… _ a lot. _

The End… for now :3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :3
> 
> If you want a Part 2 then please please please let me know in the comments :3 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and everything :3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment! It Helps A Lot :3


End file.
